Detrás De La Rosa
by Eros13
Summary: ¿Que ocurrió en el pasado de Afrodita de Piscis para que adoptara sus ideales? ¿como llego al santuario? ¿por que adopto esa afición a la belleza? un fic, donde se trata de explicar el pasado y el porque del actuar del dorado, parte de su vida antes de la batalla de las doce casas y durante las diversas batallas que libro junto con sus compañeros. AL FIN.. EL FINAL!
1. El Inicio

**Bueno bueno que les digo? aquí una nueva historia, empiezo a explicar, se me ocurrió una vez pensando en la belleza y la violencia, también al escuchar una canción "el peso del alma" la canta José Andrea. quienes me han leído creo que se darán cuenta que adoro a Afrodita y por eso me aventure a hacer este Fic tratando con mi imaginación dar el porque de su comportamiento, de su afición a la belleza e inclusive su apego con Saga y Death Mask, después se explicara eso más, va a ser un fic Yaoi pero tendrá una explicación creo según yo a lo que esta en mi mente bastante razonable. **

**bueno espero les guste, es un fic del pasado de Afrodita basado lo que más pueda en al serie, si algo me falla por favor háganme saber, espero les guste y disfruten este primer capitulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del señor Masami Kuramada, si fueran míos... Afrodita seria el rey del mundo... y seria como Radamanthys de indestructible XD y los dorados nunca morirían XD o terminaría vivos de una u otra forma, en fin**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE LA ROSA**

**CAPITULO I:** **El inicio.**

En cuanto el médico anuncio que la prueba era positiva Ariana sintió como el color de su rostro se esfumaba, apenas y pudo mantenerse de pie, se sujeto del escritorio y como pudo salió a enfrentar la vida ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Dao y a sus padres que estaba embarazada? Fuera como fuera debía decírselo a él y a sus futuros suegros. Así lo hizo y como era de esperarse el padre del pequeño lo negó al principio pero tras otro estudio para verificar el tiempo de embarazo, termino por convencerse y después se dispuso la boda y fue como inicio la aventura de aquellos dos. El matrimonio no inicio bien, de pronto comenzaban las discusiones sobre de quien era la culpa, o si el otro no lo evito, discusiones relativamente normales que sólo terminaban con la huida del hombre a algún bar y su retorno completamente ebrio a altas horas de la noche. Todo se mantuvo así, simples discusiones que terminaban del mismo modo, excepto aquel día imposible de olvidar.

Era la tarde del 9 de Marzo, como siempre una nueva discusión se avecinaba, ya era algo de costumbre después de 7 meses de casados y 8 meses de embarazo, por lo tanto no había nada de nuevo pero él ahora se había adelantado y tenía un par de copas encima, se aproximo el reclamo de las huidas masculinas y la falta de atención del mismo, pero ahora Dao ya no lo soporto más muestra de esto fue el como una bofetada por parte del hombre se hizo presente tirando a la mujer al suelo comenzando así su martirio y sintiendo en carne propia la furia de su esposo que parecía querer molerla a golpes pero se cansó antes de matarla, se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesto a largarse como siempre.

-Dao… se me rompió la fuente –anuncio Ariana en posición fetal tirada en el suelo con un poco de sangre en su labio, el hombre al escuchar estas palabras rodo sus ojos.

-¡MALDITA SEA! Me vas a decir que al maldito niño se le ocurrió nacer ahora… -es lo último que dice Dao antes de levantar a su esposa y llevarla al hospital, donde paso la noche en labor de parto y con los doctores extremadamente preocupados por la salud de ella y en especial del niño, tenían la idea de que el pequeño llegaría con algún daño o lesión de cualquier tipo. Para la mañana del 10 de marzo, alrededor de las 10 a.m. un hermoso niño nació, su cabello ondulado y celeste como el de su madre haciendo juego con sus ojos del mismo color, por parte del abuelo materno saco un bello lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, pero el rostro, las facciones e inclusive el color eran del padre, era su viva imagen. Para la 1 de la tarde ya la habían dado de alta, no sin antes bombardearla de información sobre la violencia familiar y de lo que podía ocasionar, pero ella se aferraba a la idea de que había sido por el alcohol y más aparte tras la llegada de su bebé todo cambiaria y así fue, en los primeros meses todo fue magnifico como debía haber sido, Dao atendía a su mujer en todo y trataba con tanto afecto a su primer hijo varón que el incidente ya casi se había borrado de la memoria de la pareja, para el segundo mes lo registraron con el nombre de Dao De La Rosa Alrisha.

El paraíso continuaba hasta alrededor de los 4 meses de edad del niño, cuando todo cambio en un solo día: Dao padre llego ebrio después de desaparecer todo el día y más aparte con el cuello de la camisa manchado de un labial, Ariana se le fue encima furiosa pero pronto Dao padre le recordó el momento antes de que naciera su hijo. La dejó tirada en posición fetal, la cual fue una pose a la que se fue acostumbrando, ya que desde ese día la sesión de golpes pasó a ser parte de la rutina que poco a poco capturo también al pequeño Dao.

-Mamá yo te ayudo –Ariana escucho la pequeña vocecita de su hijo que con animo intentaba ayudarla con una bolsa llena de verduras que ni siquiera podían ser levantadas por las manitas del chiquillo, y era algo normal con sus 5 años no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para levantar el cumulo de verduras.

-No Dao, mejor ten ayúdame con esta –responde Ariana dándole una bolsa que lleva una que otra gelatina, mantequilla y nuevos manteles para la mesa. Dao al tener en sus manitas la bolsa sonrió y comenzó a correr con la intensión de llegar a casa antes que mamá. Llegaron a casa y pronto comenzaron a hacer la comida. Cuando ya estaban apunto de terminar Ariana ordeno a su hijo que pusiera los cubiertos en la mesa y esto hizo el pequeño. La mirada de Ariana se dirigió a su pequeño, lo vio aún con los moretones en su rostro de la última vez, uno en su mejilla y otro en la comisura de sus labios; se acerco al pequeño y en cuanto este bajo de la silla en busca de los últimos cubiertos la mujer lo abrazo, primero llorando en silencio y después permitiéndose caer en el inconsolable llanto, Dao al sentir esto trato de consolar a su madre dando palmaditas en la espalda repitiendo que todo estaba bien. Se quedaron así un momento, los dos abrazándose hasta que un golpe anuncio que la puerta estaba abierta, y por lo tanto que el padre había llegado, ante esto se interrumpió el momento.

-llegó papá –anuncia el pequeño en un susurro como si fuese un secreto.

-si amor, corre para terminar de poner los cubiertos que te faltan –y tras estas palabras de la madre, el pequeño Dao tomo los cubiertos, subió a la silla y los puso quedándose sentado en la silla mientras que Ariana sirve la sopa lo mas rápido que puede. Dao padre entra y se sienta, Ariana acerca pan para acompañar la sopa y el hombre da el primer bocado:

-¡Maldita Sea! Esta caliente… ¡Eres una inútil! –tras estas palabras por parte del hombre el plato callo al suelo por su obra y con esto el pequeño bajo de la silla y pronto fue a esconderse detrás de un jarrón que era lo suficientemente ancho como para ocultar su menudo cuerpo temeroso y temblando, con sus manitas sobre sus oídos tratando de no escuchar el llanto de la madre y el estruendo de los golpes de los que era victima la mujer.

En Suecia, un par de hombres se abrían paso entre las calles del pueblo, hace tiempo el patriarca Shion había sentido un cosmos por esos rumbos y en compañía de su hermano Arles decidieron ir por él, y ahora volvían a sentir ese leve cosmos lo que ocasiono que el más anciano se detuviera.

-Shion…. ¿ocurre algo? –cuestiona Arles al observar como el patriarca se queda quieto de golpe.

-No pasa nada Arles, vamos en la dirección correcta… -se limita a decir Shion para después continuar con su caminar.

Con cada uno de los quejidos de la mujer, el infante cerraba sus ojos con más fuerza y derramaba más lagrimas, pero un aura dorada le rodeo sin que él se diese cuenta, esta aura era calidad le proporcionaba un poco de tranquilidad al grado de que su llanto no fuese inconsolable. Se armo de valor paso sus manitas por sus humedecidos ojos, los limpio y se aventuro a enfrentar a su padre.

-¡Deja a mi mamá! –exclama Dao golpeando parte de la pierna de su padre al ser el lugar que alcanzaba, el padre al sentir esto se molesto y con su puño quito de encima al niño tirándolo al suelo y alejándolo un par de metros de la situación.

-¡No! Déjalo –suplico la madre entre sollozos. Pero el padre no hizo caso, se limito a depositar toda su furia en el pequeño el cual sólo sentía sus lagrimas correr, el dolor en diversas partes de su cuerpo y escuchaba el estruendo de los golpes en el mismo.

-basta –logro susurrar el pequeño antes de quedar inconsciente, el aura que antes le había rodeado ahora volvió aparecer inundando el menudo cuerpo del infante del resplandor dorado asustando al padre y logrando que detuviera sus golpes, la mujer al observar este titubeo, como pudo se puso de pie, tomo al niño en brazos y lo llevo al hospital donde le atendieron y buscaron curar sus heridas. Para la suerte del pequeño no había ningún hueso roto, únicamente fue victima de hematomas demasiado grandes uno en su ojo izquierdo, uno pequeño en la comisura de sus labios y en diversas partes de su cuerpo y una que otra abertura en su piel, en una de sus cejas, brazo y manos. Los médicos en la noche que el niño se quedo internado se dedicaron a regañar a la madre del porque había permitido que esto pasara pero sin poder hacer más dieron de alta al pequeño implorando su supervivencia.

-Mamá…-llamo Dao en cuanto salieron del hospital alrededor de la 1 de la tarde, el pequeño solo llevaba algunas bandas que protegían sus heridas de infecciones.

-¿dime? –se limita a preguntar Ariana.

-no hay que regresar a casa… -aquellas palabras ocasionaron cierta molestia en la madre, se coloco en cuclillas para estar a su altura y comenzar a hablarle.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Y a donde vamos a ir? Tu padre nos mantiene y si no esta él nos vamos a morir de hambre y de frio –exclama la madre dejando ver su molestia al tiempo que hace victima a Dao de movimientos bruscos que agitan su menudo cuerpecito.

-vamos con tu mamá… te prometo que me como todo, y que no diré que tengo hambre… mamá no hay que volver con papá –suplica el niño, pero la madre se molesta, levantándose y dando un pequeño jalón al niño para que camine. De pronto aparecen un par de hombres frente a la dama y su hijo.

-señora –se aventura a decir Arles logrando que Ariana les preste atención.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –cuestiona la mujer al observar a los recién llegados.

-mi nombre es Arles y él es mi hermano Shion, señora yo se que esto sonara extraño, pero su hijo es especial y tiene una energía que con entrenamiento podría llegar a hacer muchas cosas –explica Arles con entusiasmo pero pronto es interrumpido.

-¿Qué tonterías dice? Este mocoso no tiene nada de especial –anuncia el padre que decidió ir a recoger a su hijo y esposa al hospital. Shion al verlo frunció el ceño y se acerco a la familia.

-usted le hizo esto al niño ¿cierto? -cuestiona Shion al tiempo que recibe un levantamiento de ceja con un tinte de altanería por parte del padre en forma de respuesta, el patriarca eleva su cosmos dejando ver el aura dorada que la noche anterior lo había asustado –la cosa es así, ha visto esto antes ¿verdad? Bien pues esta aura esta controlada pero la de su hijo no, y si se queda con usted lo matara –Arles ante la acción de su hermano se permite mostrar sorpresa, si bien era cierto que el cosmos del pequeño no estaba controlado no creía que llegara a tal grado de matar al hombre, pero tampoco se atrevía a cuestionar a su hermano Shion, después de todo no por nada era el patriarca.

-Dales al mocoso… -ordena el padre, Ariana se coloca en cuclillas nuevamente para hablar con su hijo.

-Amor… todo estará bien ¿le das un beso a mamá? –Pregunta Ariana con lágrimas en los ojos, el niño niega con la cabeza con un gesto serio –anda amor, uno chiquito –vuelve a pedir pero Dao continua negándolo, da un par de paso alejándose de la madre, camina con dirección a Arles y le toma de la mano. Shion ante esto agradece por la cooperación y se dispone a caminar siendo seguido por Arles, el pequeño por su parte les sigue el paso sin volver la mirada atrás al tiempo que de sus ojitos brotan gruesas lágrimas frente a la situación: su madre no había negado que se fuera y tampoco lo había defendido, inclusive se preguntaba el motivo de su existencia si ni su madre ni su padre lo querían, tenia miedo quizá eso hombres le harían lo mismo que su padre, no lo sabia pero no podía hacer nada contra ellos, su padre lo había dejado en claro la noche anterior…un adulto era mas fuerte que un niño, mucho más fuerte. Al encontrarse ocultos entre los arboles, Arles carga al pequeño con mucho cuidado para no ocasionarle dolor, coloca la mano en el hombro de Shion el cual cierra los ojos y pronto los hace victimas de la trasportación característica de los provenientes de Lemuria, dejándolos frente a las grandes puertas del Santuario griego que lo separa del pueblo de Rodorio.

Dao simplemente observaba el paisaje, consistente en pilares, algunos cuarteados, otros rotos, otros completos, unos simplemente de pie pero sin estética alguna, observo diversos hombres que hacían reverencia al más anciano de los dos adultos. Por fin llegaron al coliseo donde el infante observo a tres jóvenes, no adultos ni niños de su edad, de unos 11 años, dos de ellos eran idénticos y el otro de cabellos castaños, por otro lado tres niños más que parecían de su edad estaban jugando entre ellos. Arles bajo al pequeño.

-bien Dao, hemos llegado, te dejo aquí pero ahora vendrán a conocerte tus compañeros, no temas todo estará bien –anuncia Arles obteniendo un simple asentimiento con la cabeza, en cuando Arles se aleja, un pequeño de cabellos azules y alborotados se acerca, ya que el otro de cabellera azabache se aferra al joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿te peleaste con alguien? –cuestiona el de cabello ultramar al observar los hematomas del recién llegado, que niega con la cabeza. –Mira –dice levantando su playera hasta las costillas –esta cicatriz me la hizo un niño…pero no se fue limpio… se arrepintió de haberme tocado –el relato asombro a Dao que pronto vio la cicatriz del niño.

-¿y como haces para pelearte? –pregunta Dao a lo que el otro pequeño contesta con una risita.

-sólo busco golpear donde más les duela –responde el de cabellos ultramar –soy Edgardo… ¿tu quien eres?

- me llamo Dao… y… ¿Cómo te defiendes de tu papá? –cuestiona Dao tomando un poco más de confianza.

-¿de papá? Mmm… pues no tengo papá… ¿eso te lo hizo tu papá? –cuestiona el pequeño Edgardo sorprendido. Dao se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-veo que por fin socializas con alguien pacíficamente Edgardo –dice uno de los gemelos alborotando el cabello del mencionado que se permite fruncir el ceño.

-Déjame Kanon –pide Edgardo con molestia.

-bienvenido pequeño, soy Saga ¿y tu? –Comienza a decir otro gemelo al tiempo que se coloca a la altura de Dao el cual retrocede un paso –no temas, aquí estarás seguro.

-soy Dao –se limita a decir sin acercarse aún a Saga.

-Kanon, llévate a Edgardo, ahora los alcanzamos –pide Saga, Kanon asiente y carga a Edgardo en contra de su voluntad que pronto comienza a reír ante el jugueteo de Kanon -¿Quién te hizo eso? –cuestiona en cuanto esta solo con el pequeño.

-mi papá –responde Dao bajando la mirada, Saga sujeta la cara del pequeño con calidez para que lo mire a los ojos.

-escúchame pequeño, eres un pequeño muy hermoso, y no debes permitir que vuelvan a tocarte así, no dejes que jamás vuelvan a marcar tu rostro –dice Saga con una cálida sonrisa –vamos a hacer un trato ¿si?

-¿trato? ¿Qué trato? –cuestiona Dao sin quitar la mirada del gemelo mayor.

-te vamos a mandar a Groenlandia a que entrenes, te vas a hacer fuerte, muy fuerte, y cuando seas fuerte me vas a prometer que no dejaras que marquen tu rostro y yo te daré otro nombre, que significara que aceptas el trato y que prometes hacer fuerte ¿te parece? –anuncia Saga sin desvanecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué nombre me vas a dar? Ya no me gusta Dao, me recuerda a mi papá y no lo quiero recordar –responde Dao dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

-Afrodita –responde Saga sin esperar más.

-¿Afrodita? Pero es de niña –respinga Dao frunciendo el ceño.

-pero ¿sabes que significa? –Cuestiona Saga, Dao niega con la cabeza –bien, Afrodita es la diosa de la belleza y del amor, y tu eres muy hermoso como Afrodita sólo que en niño, Dao, tu siempre destacaras por tu belleza y nadie te volverá a golpear como lo hizo tu padre, ese nombre será un nuevo inicio…serás un niño nuevo, entonces ¿aceptas? –aquellas palabras dejaron pensativo al pequeño.

-si… desde ahora seré Afrodita…no… cuando regrese y sea muy fuerte seré Afrodita y nadie me reconocerá –responde Dao con una sonrisa, Saga correspondió a la sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos, Dao lo miro, estaba extrañado parecía que el mayor quería abrazarlo pero la única persona que lo había abrazado era su madre, aun así se aventuro y con diminutos paso se acerco a Saga que en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazo, el pequeño al inicio se quedo desconcertado pero al sentir lo cálido de los brazos masculinos del mayor, se aferro a la camisa de este, era un sentimiento tan placentero, tan tranquilo, le transmitía tanta calma y bienestar, se sentía bien y seguro sentía… algo extraño, algo difícil de explicar, no sabia que era pero sabia dentro de él que este hombre no lo dañaría. Cariño, quizá eso era, su madre alguna vez lo menciono pero no la había entendido, pero ahora esa palabra fue la que se le vino a la mente con el abrazo de Saga, se soltó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, solo sintiendo los brazos del hombre que refugiaban su llanto, no lloraba por el desagrado del abrazo mas bien por esa calidez que sintió tan tarde y de otra persona que no fuera su madre, lloro por todos los golpes, por el miedo, por los llantos por los gritos, por el sufrimiento y por el odio mismo. Saga simplemente lo continuo abrazando, no sabia cuanto había sufrido el pequeño y quizá ese llanto le haría sentir mejor, posiblemente era necesario para el infante así que lo dejo llorar hasta el cansancio.

*******************CONTINUARÁ****************

Bueno Aquí esta el primer capitulo... tengo la esperanza de no tardar en actualizarlo, espero les guste, a mi me esta gustado jeje. bueno me despido, gracias por leer.

Atte:

Eros


	2. Una Promesaun nuevo Ideal

**Hola de Nuevo! **

**Primero que nada gracias por leer esta historia y dejar reviews, hasta ahorita son pocos pero bueno continuaremos con los que haya. **

**Pensaba echarme si choro (discurso, dialogo mareador) ahorita pero mejor cuando acabe el capitulo… jejeje por ahora los dejo con este capitulo! Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: Una Promesa…un nuevo ideal.**

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día y en especial el desayuno la hora que se esperaba con grandes ansias por las mañanas. Todas las mañanas los niños y jóvenes aprendiz de caballero dorado iban a la sala del patriarca a desayunar, pero para Dao esto era algo nuevo, iba de la mano con Saga al igual que Edgardo con Kanon, ambos niños conversando de cómo eran sus habitaciones, juguetes e inclusive su ropa, en esta edad cualquier cosa nueva era como un gran descubrimiento del cual se tenia que enterar el mundo. Al llegar al comedor sentaron juntos a los tres niños y frente a estos los tres adolescentes.

-Soy Shura… Aioros me ha dicho que es de cortesía presentarse… ¿y tú quien eres? –dice el pequeño de cabellos azabache, Dao al escuchar esta pregunta titubea un poco y voltea a ver a Saga que le asiente con la cabeza para que continúe.

-No me digas que ya se te olvido tu nombre, ni te haz de acordar del mío –respinga Edgardo cruzándose de brazos molesto, Dao volteo a ver a Edgardo que se encontraba a su costado, del otro lado estaba Shura esperando su respuesta, habían colocado a Dao en medio de los dos posiblemente para ver si podía evitar una pelea entre estos como era de costumbre o simplemente se les uniría y con esto harían un trió bastante problemático y seria mas difícil el entonamiento, sin embargo las esperanzas en lo positivo continuaban.

-No… si me acuerdo de tú nombre y del mío, pero cuando vuelva del entrenamiento cambiare de nombre –dice Dao a los dos niños mientras que son servidos los alimentos –Soy Dao, mucho gusto Shura… y si me acuerdo de tu nombre Edgardo –aquella escena genero alegría en los adolescentes que sabían que podrían dejarlos a los tres jugando mientras ellos entrenaban sin que peligrara la existencia de los niños.

-Bien niños –comienza a decir Aioros –ni el patriarca Shion ni Arles nos acompañaran, así que comenzaremos a comer, no se pueden levantar de la mesa sin antes haber comido todo…

-O que Kanon se acabe todo –dice Saga en un susurro que logro ser escuchado por todos, Aioros miro acusador a los gemelos recordando a Shura y Edgardo que siempre Kanon les ayudaba cuando ya no querían sus alimentos.

-Bueno bueno, sólo coman bien y ya…hoy no quiero comer más -dice Kanon para zafarse de la mirada de Aioros. Los niños terminaron su desayuno y pronto fueron llevados al coliseo, no para entrenar sino para jugar mientras que los tres adolescentes entrenaban y parecía ser la mejor parte ya que los tres pequeños empezaban a llevarse bien, inclusive Saga, Aioros y Kanon se sorprendieron ya que Edgardo y Shura siempre estaban peleando pero ahora con Dao parecía ser quien los calmaba.

Primero jugaron a correr uno tras el otro, después a esconderse, luego a esconderle cosas a los gemelos y por ultimo decidieron escaparse y recostarse en el pasto.

-Aioros se va a enojar porque no nos quedamos en el coliseo –advierte Shura a los otros dos que se miran y comienzan a reír contagiando al otro.

-Nunca me había divertido así –confiesa Dao mirando las esponjosas nubes. Los otros dos niños al escuchar esta confesión se levantan para mirar a Dao sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? –mencionan al unisonó los dos pequeños mayores.

-¿Nunca habías jugado? ¿No salías de tu casa? –pregunta Shura sorprendido, como si el pequeño hubiese cometido el peor pecado del mundo, y para ellos lo era, si bien su pasado no era el mejor al menos habían tenido la dicha de tener algún compañero con quien jugar y saber lo que es ser un niño.

-¿No tenias amigos? –cuestiona Edgardo igual de sorprendido que Shura. Dao niega con la cabeza a Edgardo.

-si salía… pero jugaba yo solo… no tenia amigos, mi papá se enojaba si me alejaba mucho de casa… además decía que no tenia porque andar con otras personas –responde Dao. Edgardo suelta un suspiro y se recuesta de nuevo en el pasto.

-tenias un papá muy malo… que bueno que Shion fue por ti –dice Edgardo mirando atentamente las nubes.

-oigan… yo regreso al coliseo, no quiero que Aioros se enoje conmigo –anuncia Shura levantándose del pasto al tiempo que sacude sus ropas.

-Nah… si te vas no les digas donde estamos –dice Edgardo mirándolo con molestia… pero no era molestia de verdad, sino mas bien con desagrado a que Shura quisiera irse y que le confesara a Aioros y los gemelos donde estaban. Shura asiente con la cabeza y se va, Dao lo observa irse y después dirige su atención a su compañero.

-¿y tu? ¿Por qué llegaste aquí? –pregunta Dao.

-mmm… mis papá y mi mamá murieron y no conozco a mis tíos ni a nadie… así que me fui a la calle, allí aprendí a pelear. Había veces que no teníamos que comer, tuve que pelear para defenderme de los mayores y así estar mejor, comer, dormir caliente, jugar….eran malos con los mas pequeños, creo que allí en el pueblo nadie nos quería… siempre que íbamos a comprar algo nos corrían diciendo que les íbamos a robar… -dice Edgardo soltando un suspiro –pero nunca robamos nada.

-yo siempre comía, pero papá siempre le pagaba a mamá y a mi por cualquier cosa… ¿te confieso algo? –se atreve a decir Dao sentándose en el pasto siendo imitado pronto por Edgardo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta un curioso Edgardo.

-al principio le tenía miedo al señor Arles y al señor Shion, incluso a Saga… -comienza a decir el pequeño Dao –sabes me gustaría que Saga fuera mi papá, él no me lastima

-Nah…Kanon es más divertido, les hacemos travesuras a todos… -dice Edgardo como si estuviese presumiendo un juguete.

-pero Saga es mejor… el ayer me acostó en mi cama y se quedo hasta que me durmiera –presume Dao con una sonrisa.

-parece que voy ganando Saga –dice Kanon al encontrarse detrás de los dos pequeños.

-Kanon –llama Edgardo sorprendido girándose para mirar a quien recién llegaba.

-estas mal, yo gane –responde Saga alborotando el cabello de los pequeños, Dao se levanta y abraza a Saga por las piernas ya que era donde alcanzaba, Saga deshace el abrazo para colocarse en cuclillas y depositar un beso en la frente del Dao el cual lo recibe con una sonrisa. Edgardo por su parte se levanta y se acerca a Kanon molesto.

-Shura les dijo ¿verdad? –pregunta Edgardo a Kanon mientras que Saga levanta a Dao dejando que sus hombros le sirvan de asiento al pequeño.

-no Edgardo, sabíamos que estaban aquí… es el único lugar que conocen y donde más les gusta estar –responde Kanon cargando a Edgardo tomando impulso para hacer que este se eleve por los aires y después sujetarlo, el pequeño al sentir esto comienza a reír.

-Lo vez te dije que Kanon era mejor –dice Edgardo entre risas.

-Claro que no…-responde Dao riendo como su amigo compartiendo la alegría de este.

* * *

-Mañana me voy –le escucha decir Dao a Edgardo antes de que entre al cuarto del sueco.

-¿Qué? Tan pronto… Shura se fue ayer… creí que tu te irías después –anuncia Dao bajando la mirada.

-Kanon me dijo que después de que yo me vaya… tú también te iras… -confiesa Edgardo colocándose frente a la cama de Dao, este baja y se apresura a rodear a su amigo por el cuello con sus brazos, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Edgardo el cual al sentir el abrazo se queda atónito al inicio y después corresponde el afecto.

-cuando regresemos y te vuelva a ver, te voy a abrazar así para que sepas que soy yo –dice Dao, tras terminar sus palabras desvanece el abrazo.

-¿Cómo crees que te voy a olvidar? –regaña Edgardo a su amigo dejando ver la molestia en su rostro al tiempo que se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada.

-es que cuando regrese seré otro, voy a ser muy, muy fuerte y no volveré a tener moretones nunca más… no me vas a reconocer, es una promesa –advierte Dao, Edgardo lo empujo tenuemente mostrándole que esta jugando.

-claro que te voy a reconocer tonto–asegura el pequeño de cabello ultramar con una sonrisa.

-Edgardo… siempre vamos a ser amigos ¿verdad? Los mejores amigos –cuestiona Dao.

-claro que si… cuando regrese seré el caballero dorado de Cáncer y seré muy fuerte, y tu de piscis y seguiremos siendo grandes amigos, los más fuertes del santuario –responde Edgardo con una sonrisa.

-pero yo voy a ser más fuerte que tú –dice Dao subiendo a la cama como si retara a su amigo que pronto subió y se fue encima del otro para comenzar a jugar.

-claro que no –dice Edgardo antes de comenzar a atacar con cosquillas como Kanon le había enseñando, inundando así la habitación de risas que llevaban impresas gritos y llamadas de auxilio, no por que se estuvieran dañando, mas bien para rescatarlos de aquellas cosquillas.

-Oye Dao –dice Edgardo en cuanto dejo por un rato su labor.

-¿Qué? –pregunta el sueco con preocupación.

-No vayas a llorar mañana cuando me suba al barco eh –advierte Edgardo con un gesto como si estuviese molesto.

-No, no voy a llorar –responde Dao haciendo una pausa –pero te voy a extrañar mucho –talla sus ojos tratando de que las lágrimas no se asomaran, pero era muy tarde, un par de gotitas ya habían recorrido sus mejillas.

-¡No! No llores Dao… no llores –pide Edgardo apretando sus puños, ya que trataba de resistir el llanto, pero era imposible, sus mejillas eran humedecidas por gruesas lágrimas. Es así como los dos niños se soltaron en llanto sin buscar consuelo en el otro, Dao se justificaba con que no quería que se fuera, y Edgardo se justificaba con que no quería llorar. Esta escena fue presenciada por los gemelos que se rieron el uno al otro para después ir en auxilio de los pequeños.

-Dao ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras así? –cuestiona Saga al sentarse a un costado del pequeño que pronto hunde su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Ven acá… no llores –dice Kanon jalando a Edgardo para abrazarlo.

-es que… es que… es que… no quiero que Edgardo se vaya, es mi amigo –responde Dao como le es posible por el llanto.

-él empezó a llorar… yo no quería llorar –dice Edgardo señalando a Dao, Saga y Kanon se miran y se sonríen, era algo divertido en parte por las justificaciones que eran tan inocentes aún e inclusive sin mucho sentido, pero al mismo tiempo comprendían la angustia de los dos pequeños, era algo cruel ya que ambos se habían llevado muy bien desde el principio e incluso eran un consuelo una muestra de que el mundo podía ser mejor, significaban la alegría que alguna vez se perdió, era una nueva esperanza y separarlos así después se generarse en el uno al otro un increíble significado era comprensible que les causara dolor y angustia más sabiendo que iban a ser separados por 10 años, mas o menos ya que regresarían al santuario a los 15 años.

-ya, ya, pero se van a volver a ver –trata de consolar Saga a ambos pequeños.

-en vez de llorar vayan a jugar juntos toda la tarde, así reponen el tiempo que no van a jugar juntos –propone Kanon, los dos pequeños se calman y después se miran entre si asintiendo, secan sus lágrimas, bajan de la cama y se disponen a cumplir con lo pedido por Kanon.

* * *

Los rayos del astro rey demostraban el inicio de un nuevo día, la claridad de la mañana les decía a los gemelos que el barco pronto saldría con destino a Italia a donde Edgardo iba a ir a entrenar, por lo tanto Saga, Kanon y Dao se encontraban en el muelle despidiéndose de Edgardo. Intentaron que la despedida fuera breve, Saga le dio consejos para cuando regresara y para durante el entrenamiento, Kanon le dijo que debía ser fuerte siempre y que no se dejara de nadie, Dao por su parte le hizo prometer que no lo olvidará y que siempre recordara lo que le había dicho de cuando se reencontraran. El barco realizo un sonido que daba a entender que ya debían abordarlo ya que en cuestión de minutos partiría. Edgardo comenzó a alejarse siguiendo a su maestro Death Mask de Cáncer que brevemente se despidió de Saga y Kanon, los miraron partir, todo parecía bien, sabían que si Dao comenzaba a llorar seria muy difícil que Edgardo subiera al barco por lo tanto trataban de mantenerse al margen, pero de pronto Dao comenzó a correr, Saga a notarlo se sobresalto, volteo a ver a su hermano y pronto salió en busca del sueco.

-¡Edgardoooo! –grito Dao corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, Edgardo al escucharlo corrió a encontrarse con él tomando por supresa a su maestro que al darse cuenta imito a Saga.

-¡Daooo! –aquel grito por parte de Edgardo termino en cuanto sintió a su amigo entre sus brazo, ambos pequeños se soltaron a llorar diciéndose el uno al otro que no se olvidarían y sabrán los dioses que mas cosas ya que entre el llanto no era muy claro lo se decían. Pronto Saga sujeto a Dao por el pecho y Death Mask a su pupilo del mismo modo separándolos, Edgardo estiraba sus bracitos para alcanzar a su amigo que pronto fue girado por Saga para que el rostro del infante se hundiera en su pecho, pero este peleaba para girarse por lo tanto fue auxiliado por Kanon que lo sujeto de sus brazos y que este no se zafara. Edgardo junto con su maestro subió al barco, el pequeño limpiando sus lágrimas entre suspiros, mientras que Dao de a poco se iba tranquilizando sin abandonar el llanto encontrando consuelo en los gemelos.

El resto del día Dao se la paso en su cuarto tratando de jugar, se notaba su semblante triste, otra vez estaba solo y no tenia con quien jugar como antes… incluso comenzó a inundarlo el temor de volver a sentir los golpes de su padre, el llegar al santuario había sido un cambio radical y después de un mes ya se había acostumbrado y se sentía feliz, había conocido a los gemelos y se había encariñado con esto, más con Saga, de igual modo con Shura y Edgardo, se sentía pleno: jugaba, reía y casi ya había olvidado el maltrato de su padre y el abandono de su madre, pero ahora sin sus amigos los recuerdos regresaban y se enganchaban a él. Se aferro a su almohada tratando de olvidar el como su padre le maltrataba pero entre más fuerte cerraba sus ojitos comenzaba a inundarlo la oscuridad y con esto sentía nuevamente el dolor, escuchaba el llanto de su madre y el llanto propio "No temas, aquí estarás seguro" escucho las palabras de Saga.

-No… Papá va a llegar, me va a encontrar –dice a la nada Dao sin soltar la almohada, pronto comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba recordando aquellos momentos donde él escondido entre los vestidos del ropero acallaba su llanto para que no lo encontrara su papá.

"te vamos a mandar a Groenlandia a que entrenes, te vas a hacer fuerte, muy fuerte, y cuando seas fuerte me vas a prometer que no dejaras que marquen tu rostro" las palabras de Saga llegaban de pronto como una tabla de salvación que evitaba que el pequeño llegara al borde de la exasperación.

-No… no me va a volver a pegar, porque yo seré muy fuerte…- tras decir esto Dao se soltó en llanto –pero aún no soy fuerte…. ¡Saga! –El miedo era abrazador, era casi imposible dejar de temblar y tener esa sensación de angustia pensando que en cualquier momento la oscuridad se disiparía y su padre lo encontraría lo lanzaría al suelo y volvería a pegarle, otra vez le causaría dolor, otra vez sentiría los golpes, otra vez sentiría miedo -¡SAGA! – llamo nuevamente presa del inmenso terror, el gemelo mayor que se encontraba en la cocina con su hermano discutiendo sobre el estado de Dao al escuchar el grito corrió a donde se encuentra el pequeño siendo seguido por su gemelo, Dao aferrado a la almohada se encontraba ahogado en llanto..

-Dao, pequeño aquí estoy, tranquilo… -dice Saga buscando consolar al sueco.

-Papá, papá me va a encontrar… no soy fuerte, me va a pegar –al escuchar la palabras del niño, Saga trago saliva y sintió como sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con Dao y le dolía mucho el verlo así, saber cuanto había sufrido, ver el intenso dolor en ese ser tan pequeño, se pregunto Cómo era posible que alguien le robara la alegría a un niño tan pronto, siendo que la alegría de los niños parece infinita; era la segunda vez donde se presentaba la escena de crisis, la primera fue cuando llego al santuario al estar durmiendo, pero esa vez con escuchar la voz de Saga y sentirlo se calmo, pero ahora lo veía tan mal, atrapado en esa almohada, tan temeroso y nervioso.

-Dao pequeño, tu padre no esta aquí, no te va a hacer nada, yo te voy a defender –las palabras de Saga trataban de dar confort al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del gemelo mayor, no sabia que hacer ¿Cómo calmarlo si el también estaba perdiendo la compostura? Paso sus manos por el rostro y después por su cabello, Kanon pronto al ver la escena y ser abrazado por el mismo sentimiento de dolor que presentaba el mayor se aventuro a abrazar a Dao junto con la almohada.

-Dao, aquí estamos, todo esta bien, tu padre jamás volverá, todo esta bien –pide Kanon sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño que poco a poco va soltando la almohada que cae al suelo y como si esto fuese una pauta el sueco llora en el pecho de Kanon dejando escapar ese inmenso sentimiento de tristeza, de soledad, de miedo, ese cumulo de sentimientos resguardados en su ser.

-Kanon… tengo miedo –confiesa Dao demostrando que ha salido de su transe.

-yo sé pequeño… pero mírame, mírame… -pide Kanon tratando de que el pequeño deje su pecho y lo observe consiguiendo su objetivo, era un niño hermoso sus facciones eran tan finas que parecía un ángel, sus ojos grandes cristalizados, su tez blanca y su cabello lo hacían ver verdaderamente bello y tan tierno que era difícil que no cautivara el corazón del gemelo menor, ya casi se iban los hematomas de su rostro y posiblemente también las cicatrices de su corazón –mira allí esta Saga y estoy yo, si tu padre viene te vamos a proteger, jamás te volverá a tocar –Saga se acerco colocando su mano en la espala del pequeño que asentía a Kanon para que este se diera cuenta que lo comprendía, se abrazo a él y pronto Saga recargo un poco su cabeza en la del pequeño demostrando su apoyo logrando dar mayor tranquilidad al pequeño que por la noche se rehusó a dormir solo terminado en la cama con los gemelos.

* * *

-no lo olvides, te vas a volver muy fuerte… y no te preocupes… Atlas te va a cuidar mucho mejor que Kanon y yo –dice Saga estando en cuclillas frente a Dao que ya estaba listo para tomar el barco.

-te vamos a extrañar pequeño –las palabras de Kanon vinieron acompañadas por el alboroto de los cabellos celestes del pequeño.

-Saga, Kanon… les prometo que seré muy fuerte… y volveré con la armadura de piscis… y… no me van a reconocer cuando vuelva… lo prometo, seré otro –dice Dao recibiendo un abrazo por cada uno de los gemelos para después dar media vuelta y comenzar su camino con dirección al barco, se detuvo y regreso con Saga que se coloca en cuclillas, el pequeño lo mira serio y después deposita un beso en la mejilla del gemelo que queda sorprendido, Dao retoma nuevamente su camino dejando atrás a su maestro Atlas de piscis y a los gemelos que se despedían. El ascenso del barco era el inicio de una nueva vida, de un nuevo inicio y de la muerte de su pasado, Dao se prometía a si mismo que pronto dejaría de llorar, dejaría de sentir miedo y se esmeraría en ser el caballero de piscis para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Edgardo, Shura, Saga y Kanon, desde ese día no seria el mismo, desde ese día dejaría de ser Dao, el niño con miedo y débil y se convertiría en Afrodita, sería fuerte, valeroso y hermoso, destacaría por su belleza como le había dicho Saga, sería el guerrero de la belleza y jamás volvería a sufrir.

****************CONTINUARÁ************************

Bueno, bueno… ¿con que empezamos? Con el capitulo anterior:

Quise tomar el tema de violencia intrafamiliar, tal vez este muy… sonado pero no he escuchado realmente que lo vean desde el punto de vista de un hijo, no voy a dar mas explicaciones para no llevarme mucho, lo que quiero transmitir es que las mujeres somos una parte muy fundamental para el crecimiento de nuestros cachorros… si no queremos al bebé este lo siente, he allí donde puse a Dao (Afrodita) como independiente con eso de que no tomo pecho y simplemente no molestaba por así decirlo. En pocas palabras, mamá es fundamental para la creación de la personalidad.

Otro punto que creo que abarca estos dos capítulos es la relación se hizo con Saga, en mi mundo utópico feliz, Saga es una persona fundamental en la vida de Dao, por lo tanto será el mas cariñoso con él y se generara un afecto muy fuerte como de hermano e inclusive padre e hijo.

Explico esto, la historia como se esta viendo será del inicio de la vida…nada mas falto describir la creación de Afrodita jejeje pero no, será en otro momento XD y la muerte de este… espero no llevarme tantos capítulos.

Creo que son todas las aclaraciones que quería hacer, si alguien tiene una duda o desea una aclaración háganmelo saber, será bien recibida y bueno me despido con la frase creo que de casi todas las escritoras:

"Cualquier duda, comentario, intriga existencial no muy compleja, criticas constructivas y destructivas, sugerencias, quejas, etc, etc. Sientan la libertad de expresarlo en un reviews o mensaje personal o donde lo pueda leer XD"

Sin mas por el momento me despido deseándoles un excelente día, felices historias, una suerte maravillosa y… bienestar XD

**ATTE:**  
**Eros!**


	3. Afrodita

**Hola!**

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo… bueno espero la inspiración llegue a mi nos leemos pronto espero!**

* * *

**CAPITULO III: Afrodita **

Siento como los rayos de sol llegan a mis parpados, ya es hora de levantarse, con pesadez llevo mis manos al rostro, tallo mis ojos para ayudarme a despertar, retiro las sabanas de mi cuerpo y con esto me meto en la ducha. Ya han pasado 10 años desde mi partida de Grecia, estoy tan entusiasmado, hoy, justo hoy tras la muerte de mi maestro regresare al santuario, me muero de ganas de ver a Saga, a Kanon, a Edgardo y a Shura, ¿Cuánto habrán cambiado? Por mi parte ya no soy ese niño temeroso, ya no tengo miedo, gracias a mi maestro Atlas, ahora ya no soy débil, soy un caballero dorado, el caballero Dorado de piscis, el caballero de la belleza, y que decir de mi físico, soy tan distinto que como le dije a Edgardo aquel día, no me va a reconocer, yo lo sé, he cambiado completamente.

Todo este tiempo que estuve en Groenlandia aprendí muchas cosas, pese a cada derrota, cada regaño, cada llanto me di cuenta que siempre conservaba algo que Saga fue el único en verlo, mi belleza, me lo dijo que era un niño hermoso y era cierto, aunque cuando me conoció mi rostro estaba manchado con hematomas él lo noto, Atlas lo reitero, su entrenamiento fue duro, en vario momentos estuve a punto de desistir, pero me di cuenta de algo, la justicia esta con quien tiene la fuerza, las personas débiles no merecen existir, ¿Cómo por que debería yo, un santo dorado, permitir que existan personas débiles en el mundo si simplemente vienen a sufrir? Por eso el mundo debe ser gobernado por personas fuertes, no débiles para así evitar el sufrimiento…aquel sufrimiento del cual también fui victima, mi padre al ser más fuerte que yo me hizo sufrir… No volveré a ser débil, la justica y el poder están tan ligados que podría decir que son uno.

Termino de bañarme, tomo una toalla y comienzo a secar mi cabello, me detengo en un espejo, ¿Cómo puede haber tanta belleza en un ser? Así es, soy hermoso, infinitamente hermoso, mi rostro, mi cabello, mis manos, mi cuerpo, todo, todo de mi es hermoso. Termino de secar mi cuerpo y parte de mi cabello, a veces pienso que no es muy buena idea que mi cabello cubra la mitad de mi espalda, pero me veo perfecto así, ¿Cómo por qué cambiaria?

-Afrodita…Afrodita –escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, debe ser Dalia seguramente paso algo en el pueblo como para que venga de pronto.

-¿Dalia? Espera un segundo, ahora te abro –anuncio dirigiendo mi anatomía al ropero de donde tomo mis ropas de entrenamiento, en realidad no hay mucha variedad, es algo que también necesita cambios, me visto y me apresuro a salir llevando mis manos a mi cabello para agitarlo y así ayudar a que termine de secarse.

-anda Afrodita, date prisa –a veces Dalia es muy impaciente. Abro la puerta observando a la dama que desesperada se adentra a la cabaña, es una mujer bonita, finas facciones, tez blanca, cabello azabache, ojos grandes, es muy bella incluso tuvimos algo que ver pero… digamos que no me agrado la idea de contemplar con gran esplendor a otra persona, soy yo el que debe recibir los halagos y toda la atención, no al revés, pero en fin.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes que decirme con tanta urgencia? –cuestiono una vez que la mujer se ha sentado en mi cama.

-tu madre murió… no resistió la noche –al escuchar esas palabras me quede sin aliento.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –es lo único que me limito a preguntar.

-¿no te acuerdas? Vengo llegando de un viaje, fue a Suecia, te lo dije –me reprochas, es verdad lo había olvidado con todo lo que paso, la batalla con mi maestro, mi regreso a Grecia, mju tendré que pasar a Suecia.

-disculpa, ocurrieron varias cosas en tu ausencia que lo olvide, hoy me regreso a Grecia, me voy ahora y paso a Suecia a ver la tumba de mi madre y de allí, al santuario –no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se escape de mi rostro tras estas palabras, si fue un golpe duro lo de mi madre pero ¿Qué más se puede hacer? Seguramente su esposo termino de matarla, una de dos o la golpeo hasta morir o de un golpe le ocasiono una mala caída, sea como sea esta muerta y debo ir.

-¿tan pronto? te voy a extrañar –me dice, no desvanezco la sonrisa de mi rostro, la abrazo y después tomo mi armadura, ya es hora de irme.

-lo sé, pero he esperado 10 años para regresar, hay quienes me esperan –le digo, y sólo asiente con la cabeza y me observa partir. Al atravesar la puerta mis piernas comienza a ir cada vez mas rápido, creo que es tanto el entusiasmo por regresar al santuario que mi cuerpo lo hace evidente, es así que pronto ya estoy en el muelle, en espera del barco que me llevara a mi lugar natal. Al subir al barco note como robaba miradas de todo tipo, ya sea de hombre, mujeres, niños inclusive, hasta ancianos, Saga me lo dijo, yo destacaría por mi belleza y así es, siempre seré bello y fuerte, muy fuerte. No puedo describir todo lo que vi en el transcurso del viaje, ya que pase la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo, así pasa mas rápido el tiempo y pues en menos de lo que pensé ya estaba en Suecia decidido a confrontar la noticia, a ver a mi madre sólo como una lapida, si estaba listo, no tenia miedo alguno, deseaba terminar rápido con esto para regresar al santuario, ya tenia muchos ánimos de ver a Saga y a Kanon, Saga tenia que verme para que me dijera si he o no cumplido con el trato.

Mis orbes observaban todos los detalles del pueblo donde pase parte de mi niñez, nada había cambiado, pronto me dirigí al panteón, busque y al fin di con la tumba de mi madre, sentí una opresión en el pecho y solté un suspiro, caray así terminaste, hasta creo que tardaste mucho.

-Dao…Hijo mío ¿eres tu verdad? –esa voz, al escuchar esa voz mi rostro se giro lentamente hacia un costado, lo observe allí estaba mi padre animado y contento tratando de acercarse a mi para abrazarme, pero pronto levante mis manos dándole a entender que no deseaba que me tocara.

-lo lograste… mataste a mamá… ¿Por qué fue? ¿La comida estaba muy caliente…o muy fría? No ya se, a la mejor tardo un par de segundos en servirte… o acaso… ¿no quiso complacerte? Dime Dao ¿Qué fue? –esas palabras salieron de mi sin meditarlas antes, el sujeto bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar, tal vez no debí decirle eso, pero era necesario, yo necesitaba hacerlo y si yo lo necesito, se debe de hacer.

-Fue un accidente, ella cayó de las escaleras, yo estaba ebrio y no sabia lo que hacia –me dice tratando de excusarse, si claro, con eso siempre convencías a mi madre, no puedo evitar que una risa irónica salga de la belleza de mi ser.

-claro… siempre fue eso… -es lo que me limito a decir antes de depositar una rosa blanca en la tumba de mi madre, por fin descansara, solo la muerte la pudo separar de ese hombre, no se separo por mi, ni por el dolor, ni golpes, por nada, únicamente la muerte fue capaz de alejarla de él, que desgracia.

-mírate hijo, cuanto haz cambiado, estas tan grande y…-me dice pero no puedo evitar interrumpirlo.

-sin moretones, mi rostro por fin esta limpio y mi cuerpo también… Dao ya no soy ni la mitad del niño patético que dejaste partir, el cual te serbia para… ejercitarte o darte cuenta de que tan fuertes eran tus puños, para algo era… –parece que esas palabras le han lastimado… por fin, he logrado hacerle daño con algo.

-hijo perdóname – ¿Por qué llegan hasta ahora esas palabras? ¿Por qué necesitaste perdernos a los dos para pedir una disculpa? Coloco mi diestra en la mejilla del hombre y suelto un suspiro.

-que bueno que la mataste… ya dejara de sufrir… y ¿sabes que es lo mejor? La eterna angustia… será la mejor condena para ti… -tras estas palabras giro mi bella anatomía para continuar con mi camino, escucho el llanto del hombre detrás de mi, no es algo que me importe, ahora tengo el camino libre para ir al santuario, ya me he despido de mi madre y padre, el Dao que una vez estuvo aquí murió con mi madre, ya no esta, sólo existe para ser quien conoció a Edgardo y quien se convertirá en Afrodita, pero el Dao de Suecia acaba de morir y jamás resucitara.

Un sonrisa se genera en el fino rostro del recién llegado al ver las grandes puertas del santuario, era emocionante el saber que hace 10 años había visto estas puertas en brazos de Arles ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se acerco de a poco a las puertas que se abren, la caja en su espalda dejaba ver que se trataba de un caballero dorado, el santo de piscis. Sin esperar más el recién llegado se adentro al santuario y casi por inercia sus piernas lo llevaron al coliseo donde recordó jugar miles de veces con Edgardo y Shura, cierto… ¿Qué hacia allí? Debía estar caminando hacia las doce casas, allí de seguro encontraría a sus amigos. Dio media vuelta y comenzó con su caminar sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, nada había cambiado, un suspiro escapo de los labios del sueco al observar las primeras escaleras que lo conducían al templo de Aries, ya estaba allí, la emoción lo inundo y comenzó a ascender. Logro divisar a lo lejos una silueta ¿Quién será? ¿Acaso ya hay santo de Aries? Esas dudas quedaron al aire, en realidad no importaba, el objetivo de Dao era otro, pero conforme se fue acercando diviso a alguien familiar, la sonrisa se hizo más grande y apresuro su paso hasta estar a unas cuantas escaleras de llegar a la primera casa, observó a la silueta que estaba de espalda.

-Eres tú… -musita el sueco en un susurro exclusivamente para él al tiempo que baja la caja de la armadura y con grandes pasos se acerco al sujeto que estaba allí que al escuchar el estruendo de la armadura giro su cuerpo para encontrar al ocasiónate del sonido, pero fue casi imposible de verlo ya que al girar su cuerpo sintió como unos brazos masculinos lo rodearon del cuello en un abrazo y el rostro del desconocido reposaba en la parte del hombro que le quedaba libre.

-¿Qué demonios? –se pregunto al aire el hombre de cabello alborotado ultramar, mientras que el sueco le abrazaba, el primero coloco sus manos en la cintura del hombre con desconfianza, percibía un exquisito olor proveniente de quien le abrazaba, quizá conocido pero con tinte de diversos olores, es decir no sabia de quien se trataba. Pasados unos minutos, el sueco levanto su rostro logrando que su mejilla rozara la mejilla del otro y sus labios quedaran lo suficientemente cerca del oído del otro para hablarle en voz baja, el otro hombre abrió los ojos como platos al sentir ese contacto ¿acaso seria él?

-"cuando regrese y te vuelva a ver, te voy a abrazar así para que sepas que soy yo" –musita el sueco en un susurro con voz ronca que logro estremecer la piel de su acompañante.

-Dao… -dice el hombre al escuchar aquellas palabras abrazando a su amigo para después levantarlo un poco del suelo y girarlo.

-Edgardo –musita Dao respondiendo a su amigo que, al estar en el suelo se separa un poco sujetando el rostro del italiano en sus manos –mírate cuanto haz cambiado… -esas palabras no pudieron evitar que las sonrisas se hicieran presente en los dos hombres.

-Casi ni te reconozco de no ser por la mancha esa en tu ojo –dice Edgardo con la sonrisa de medio lado haciendo a un lado el cabello de su amigo que cubre parte de su ojo izquierdo.

-pero que grosero, es un lunar no una mancha… te dije que no me ibas a reconocer… -se limita a decir Dao.

-hay Dao… te vez tan distinto… -insiste Edgardo.

-no…ya no mas Dao, ahora soy Afrodita, el caballero dorado de piscis… -corrige el sueco inflando un poco su pecho haciendo su debida presentación a lo que Edgardo responde con rodar los ojos, negar con la cabeza pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-bien Señor caballero de piscis, pues yo te llamo Afrodita siempre y cuando tú me digas Death Mask… -propone el italiano.

-como tu maestro. Esta bien… pero Shura ¿Dónde esta? ¿Ya llego?…quiero verlo… a él a Saga y Kanon, me muero de ganas de volver por verlos… - la emoción era evidente en Afrodita por sus gestos, su voz e inclusive el excesivo movimientos de su anatomía. Al escuchar el último nombre, Death dudo un poco, pero después asintió.

-bien vamos a ver a Shura que llego hace un año al igual que yo y después iremos a que te reportes con el patriarca… -dice Death girando su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar, Afrodita regresa escaleras atrás donde había dejado su armadura, la toma y comienza a seguir a su amigo. Los dos caminaron riendo y corriendo de pronto uno tras del otro, compartiendo risas, bromas y una que otra anécdota, en cuanto llegaron al decimo templo Death se adentro primero a petición de Afrodita, trato de generar una conversación con Shura mientras que Afrodita con pasos muy suaves y silenciosos se apresuro a quedar a espaldas de Shura para cubrir los ojos de este con sus manos, Shura al sentir esto llevo sus manos a las manos del recién llegado, Death sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza, si bien Dao… no…Afrodita había cambiado demasiado no pudo o quizá no quizá cambiar algo, su "ternura" al hacer ciertas cosas, pero esa incesante alegría era algo que si lo tenia sorprendido, quizá simplemente era por verlos por primera vez, tendría que esperar unos días para ver si había adoptado la alegría o solo era por el momento.

-bien… no es Saga, no creo que tenga las manos tan suaves, tampoco es una amazona, estas manos son de un hombre… no es Death obviamente… ¿Quién eres? –cuestiona Shura sin saber quien era la persona que cubría sus ojos, no conocía esas manos, ni el olor, nada y aparte no venia nada.

-no vas a saber… -advierte Death riendo de manera burlona al ver a su amigo en esa situación, agradeció que Afrodita no hubiese hecho eso con él, por su parte el sueco tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja disfrutando de la broma que realizaba.

-no sabes quien soy –dice Afrodita como cantándolo, a Shura le pareció familiar la voz, quizá, el acento más bien pero a su mente no llegaban las ideas. Afrodita rio –te voy a destapar los ojos, te vas a girar lentamente… y si te acuerdas de mí me regalas un abrazo y me dices mi nombre ¿esta de acuerdo caballero? –pregunta con simpatía ocasionando una sonrisa en Shura, seguía sin saber quien era pero esa melosidad en las palabras le daban tranquilidad y confianza ¿a quien conocía tan alegre?

-esta bien joven, hare lo que diga…-responde Shura con una sonrisa en su rostro, Death niega con la cabeza riéndose de aquella escena, Afrodita quita sus manos de los ojos del español, que como lo pidió el sueco se gira lentamente, al observarlo abre los ojos de par en par completamente anonadado, el otro con una sonrisa mueve su rostro dando a entender al español que espera una respuesta, Shura comienza a reír para después abrazar a su amigo.

-Dao… caray casi ni te reconozco estas tan… -dice Shura abrazando a su amigo efusivamente.

-¿hermoso? –se atreve a decir Afrodita.

-si, joder, hermoso, y distinto, pareces otro –confiesa Shura desvaneciendo el abrazo – casi ni te reconosco de no ser por tu cabello y tu lunar… si hubiesen cambiado no se que haría, tendrías que darme datos para asegurarme de que eres tú.

-les dije que no me iban a reconocer –presume Afrodita, Death se coloca entre los dos posando sus brazos en los dos hombres generando un abrazo algo brusco ya que los jalo de manera rápida.

-bien tortolos, el señor soy hermoso debe ir a reportarse… venimos a buscarte después Shura, te preparas que vamos al pueblo –advierte Death.

-Me agrada esa idea –dice Shura. Los otros dos hombres desvanecen el abrazo para continuar con su camino, ya eran menos casa así que tardarían menos, lo que le preocupaba a Death era el encuentro con el patriarca y las noticias que tenian que darle, así que decidió apresurar el paso, bien dicen "al mal paso darle prisa" se hizo un silencio entre los dos, Death estaba angustiado por la reacción de Afrodita y este se preguntaba así mismo qué le pasaba a su amigo, pero no se atrevió a preguntárselo.

-Salgan todos –ordena Death al entrar a la cámara del patriarca, segundos después el salón estaba completamente sólo –Patriarca, a regresado Dao… o más bien Afrodita –estas palabras ocasionaron que un par de cortinas se abrieras dejando a la vista una silueta un poco mas alta que ellos, con una toga en su cuerpo, hombreras con picos, una mascara en el rostro del patriarca y un casco para completar la vestimenta.

-Patriarca… es un honor… Afrodita de Piscis al servicio de Athena –se presenta Afrodita un tanto temeroso, el Patriarca se acerco a él extendiendo la mano, el sueco miro a Death que le asintió con la cabeza y fue así como estrecho la mano del otro, este contacto ocasiono que los orbes celestes se abrieran de par en par.

-bienvenido –se limita a decir el patriarca dispuesto a desvanecer el contacto con el piscis que como puede lo sujeta de los dedos generando sorpresa en este y en Death.

-¿Saga? –cuestiona Afrodita frunciendo el ceño, el patriarca al escuchar esto suelta un suspiro mientras que la mano libre se dirige a su rostro retirando la mascara de este, Afrodita lleva sus manos a los labios de manera de sorpresa emitiendo un gemido de la impresión para después sonreír, lleva sus manos al casco y retira este.

-si soy yo… -dice resignado el gemelo mayor, Afrodita se ríe de emoción dándole el casco a Death.

-eres el patriarca, que sorpresa, te veo igual que antes ¿Cómo paso? –pregunta Afrodita con entusiasmo pero Saga no comparte ese sentimiento -¿y Kanon? –la pregunta que tanto a Death como a Saga angustiaba.

-no está –responde Death de manera fría.

-¿Dónde está? –cuestiona Afrodita.

-Dao, Afrodita….em…han pasado cosas que te debes de enterar… ven siéntate –pide Saga llevando al recién llegado a una silla frente a lo que parece una mesa para tomar el té o algo así, Death también toma asiento, Saga se coloca de cuclillas frente a Afrodita que pronto cambio su semblante alegre a uno serio más bien desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa Saga? Me estas asustando –confiesa Afrodita, Saga toma aire y se dispone a hablar.

-mira… Kanon y yo discutimos y él tenía planes que… atentaban con la integridad de todos y… lo encerré en cabo sunion –Afrodita al escuchar las palabras de Saga abre los ojos de par en par al tiempo que muestra indignación y molestia.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que? –las palabras de Afrodita dejaban en evidencia su molestia e inconformidad.

-Dita comprende, tuve que encerrarlo para que no llevara a cabo sus planes y… -trata de explicar Saga pero Afrodita pronto se levanta se su siento.

-¡Es tu hermano! Pudiste… intentar….buscar persuadirlo, tratar que cambiara de opinión, ¡algo! Lo que fuera… pero encerrarlo ¿Cómo esta? –dice un exaltado Afrodita, esta ultima cuestión ocasiono que Death llevara la mano a su frente, si la primera parte no le había agradado a Afrodita mucho menos lo que se venia.

-no sé… -responde Saga casi en un susurro, Afrodita toma aire mientras sus ojos se empañan pero pronto parpadea de manera rápida para evitar que las lagrimas salieras de sus orbes, camina alejándose de la mesa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –cuestiona Afrodita mirando a Saga con inmensa molestia, jamás había visto esa mirada en el sueco por lo que parecía que era algo de que preocuparse y mucho -¡ ¿no lo haz ido a ver? ¡Saga que tal si esta muerto! -las lagrimas no pudieron detenerse más, tomo aire como pudo llevando las manos a su rostro quedando atónito al sentir su rostro humedecido… eran lágrimas, hace tanto que no las sentía, el primer mes que estuvo en Groenlandia lloro muchísimo y después de eso se dijo a si mismo que era mas que suficiente, que ya no lloraría mas y ahora estaban allí.

-Dao, pequeño yo… -Saga trataba de acercarse al sueco que luchaba porque las lágrimas dejaran de fluir. Saga logro abrazar a Afrodita depositando un beso en la frente de este –no había otra cosa que hacer –la voz era calmada, pero Afrodita no sé calmo sino que como pudo se soltó del abrazo.

-¡NO! Tiene que estar allí… tengo que ir, no pudo haber muerto… debe estar vivo –menciona Afrodita desconcertado, desubicado, estaba tan ilusionado con regresar, con ver a los gemelos y encontrarse con esta noticia, lo había derrumbado.

-Afrodita, tú y Death son los únicos que lo saben, si te lo conté es porque necesito de tu ayuda… Shura no debe saberlo –comienza a decía Saga sin intentar acercarse a Afrodita.

-¡ pues por tu bien espero que Kanon este vivo! –amenaza Afrodita dejando a los dos hombres atónitos, gruñe ante la intensa molestia para después dar media vuelta y salir del salón principal.

-Death… que no le diga nada a Shura –tras estas palabras por parte de Saga el italiano sale corriendo tras de Afrodita, Saga por su parte toma la mascara y la coloca de nuevo en su rostro al igual que el casco.

Afrodita corría entre las casas, descendiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, al llegar a la decima casa Shura trato de detenerlo y saber porque estaba así pero no le dijo nada y pronto se zafo de él continuando con su camino, minutos después Death llego aclarando que se había enterado de la "desaparición de Kanon" era lo que se le había dicho a los que preguntaban, que Kanon había desaparecido, que no sabían si estaba vivo o muerto y que se le buscaba como traidor, es decir, nadie sabia lo de Cabo Sunion. El sueco continuo corriendo hasta salir de las doce casas donde se detuvo mirando a todos lados para después elegir una dirección y continuar corriendo, Kanon tenía que estar vivo, Death hacia todo lo posible por alcanzarlo pero era casi imposible, perdió tiempo al explicar a Shura, llego a Cabo Sunion viendo a lo lejos a su amigo que pronto se lanzo hacia el mar nadando para llegar a la celda en busca de Kanon. "Maldición" se dijo Death al observar esto, apresuro mas su paso para imitar a su amigo y sacarlo del agua.

-¡Death no esta! ¡No hay nada de él! –dice Afrodita exasperado al notar la presencia de su amigo.

-Afrodita salgamos de aquí –pide Death pero Afrodita se aferra a la celda llamando incesantemente a Kanon. El italiano lo sujeta como le es posible y tras suplicas logra convencer al sueco de que salgan. Una vez fuera Afrodita colapsa en llanto.

-Death no, él no… ¿Por qué? Es como… como mi hermano, yo deseaba verlo… Saga y él fueron las únicas personas que me rescataron, me cuidaron, Death nos cuidaban, nos querían… de no ser por ellos dos no sé que seria de mi… Edgardo… dime que es mentira –suplica Afrodita entre lagrimas, Death se quedo atónito nunca había visto a Afrodita así.

-Dao, por favor, trata de calmarte… se que es doloroso pero, no te puedes dar por vencido… tengo que explicarte muchas cosas y Saga te necesita –dice Death sujetando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, pero este se zafa levantándose con la intensión de dirigirse de nueva cuenta al mar, tenia que encontrarlo, Death le imito pero logro sujetarlo abarcando los brazos de su amigo deteniéndolo en la orilla del rio que los separa del agua evitando así el cometido de Afrodita, que peleo, se jalo para soltarse pero pronto se dio por vencido dejándose caer ocasionando que Death lo soltara y el otro cayera sobre sus piernas

-Kanon –llama Afrodita entre llanto -¡Kanoon! –Cierra los ojos con fuerza -¡KANOOOOOOOOOOON! –grita ocasionando que Death vaya a su auxilio abrazando al sueco que simplemente mira al cielo sin que las lágrimas dejen de fluir esperando que el dolor se fuera así como sus lagrimas pronto abandonaban su rostro. Death no sabia que hacer, lo abrazaba por la espalda, le susurraba que todo estaba bien, le suplicaba que se calmaba pero el llanto no desaparecía y por lo tanto el sufrir del piscis tampoco.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno rápida explicación jejeje

Se supone el problemita de Saga y Kanon paso hace tiempo antes de que estuvieran todos los dorados y según mis cuentas antes de que llegara Death, Shura y por lo Tanto Afrodita, en poca palabras aunque estuviera vivo que sabemos lo que paso Dita no lo hubiese encontrado ya que llego como un año o dos mas tarde… en fin creo que es todo, cualquier duda o aclaración manden un review y con mucho gusto lo aclaro…

Sin mas me despido deseándoles un excelente día, suerte!


	4. No Fallare

**HOLA!**

**Yo lo se no tengo disculpa por haber tardado tanto… pero bueno… la uní, practicas, lecturas, etc. no son de gran ayuda… en fin ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo… espero no demorar tanto… en fin.. Los dejo con este capitulo… espero generar confusión que después espero sea resuelta… tengo sorpresas y espero les gusten. **

**En fin Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: No te fallaré**

Death se había encargado de contarle todo lo ocurrido con Aioros, lo que Saga tramaba, sus motivos, etc. todo lo que Afrodita necesitara saber, de igual modo Saga aclaro toda duda, nuevamente todos se encontraban en la posición inicial: el sueco se encontraba en la misma silla, Death igual y Saga de cuclillas frente a Afrodita, trato de posar su mano en la mejilla del vanidoso joven pero este miraba a otro lado para evitar el contacto.

-¿Tienes alguna duda, Dita? –Pregunta Saga, Afrodita niega con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo –me duele mucho tu indiferencia, sabes cuanto te aprecio y el verte así me lastima –Afrodita lo mira serio con sus ojos hinchados e inclusive rojos al igual que sus mejillas y su nariz.

-Saga… quiero ver a Kanon, lo extraño… pero sé que es imposible, no te puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que planeas, hay algo que no me convence… tampoco te voy a decir que te echare abajo los planes… no sé, hay algo en mi que no me permite contradecirte o traicionarte… jamás podría hacerte daño –confiesa Afrodita mirando a Saga para después sujetar con su diestra la mejilla de Saga –en momentos siento que te odio… pero sé que no es verdad, estoy muy molesto contigo… mucho…me haz lastimado… pero aun así no dejo de quererte… no sé que hacer.

-Dao… -llamo Saga expresando en su rostro el sufrimiento que sentía al ver a Afrodita así. El sueco pronto se dejo caer sobre sus piernas logrando estar a la misma altura que Saga para rodearlo con sus brazos por el cuello.

-Te extrañe tanto… me hiciste tanta falta… -menciona Afrodita con su voz entre cortada. Saga al escuchar esto lo abrazo con fuerza al tiempo que cierra sus orbes.

-Yo también te extrañe ¿pero sabes? cuanto te vi… Vaya Afrodita, eres tan hermoso, lo cumpliste, obtuviste la armadura de piscis y te haz mantenido tan hermoso como siempre… no, mucho más, siempre destacaras por tu belleza, me haces sentir tan orgulloso –las palabras de Saga provocaron una risa en Afrodita, no de burla ni alegría, más bien de ironía tal vez, era una de esas risas que se escapan justo cuando hay mas angustia, dolor, llanto en tu ser, justo cuando crees que no deben salir pero aun así expresan ese pesar dentro de ti.

-Fue lo que me dio fuerzas, Saga cada día de mi entrenamiento me repetía una y otra vez tus palabras, me diste una razón para continuar… lo único que me mantenía en pie era regresar, verte a ti a Kanon, a Edgardo y Shura, son los que le dieron un sentido a mi vida… Saga, te voy a apoyar en todo, en todo, jamás te fallaré –dice Afrodita sin intención de desvanecer el abrazo.

-Gracias… gracias Afrodita –tras estas palabras por parte del mayor sus orbes se abren, Afrodita desvanece el abrazo para mirar de frente al otro.

-Sólo promete algo… -pide Afrodita.

-Lo que quieras pequeño –las palabras de Saga hacia Afrodita siempre emanaban cariño, incluso cuando hablaba con Death sobre el sueco se notaba el gran aprecio que le tenia.

-No quiero… es decir, debemos de deshacernos de las personas débiles, no debe haber nadie así en el mundo… la victoria es la mayor de las bellezas, y sólo la obtienen aquellos que son fuertes, los débiles sufren y yo quiero evitar eso… borrándolos de la faz de la tierra –dice Afrodita ocasionando sorpresa en Death ¿Por qué había pedido eso? Estaba seguro que tanto él como Saga creían que pediría otra cosa, no sabia que pero algo diferente, tal vez que alabaran su belleza o algo así, pero eso, les había tomado de sorpresa y muestra de ello fue el gesto de Saga que expresaba desconcierto inclusive se quedo unos segundos anonadado al igual que el italiano.

-Así será, poco a poco entre Death, tú y yo, crearemos un mundo de guerreros inmensamente poderosos…no habrá nadie débil –responde Saga. Afrodita sonríe tristemente, se levanta y sale de la cámara del patriarca siendo seguido por Death.

-¿Y ahora? –pregunta Death en cuanto alcanza a Afrodita que se disponía a bajar a su templo.

-¿Ahora que? Voy a mi templo… -responde Afrodita mirando a su amigo, el cual niega con la cabeza y sonríe de lado -¿Qué tramas? –era inevitable esa pregunta al ver el gesto del italiano.

-No, no vas a ir a tu templo… iremos al pueblo Shura, tu y yo… tienes que relajarte –menciona Death pasando su brazo por los hombros del sueco que lo mira sonriente pero aun así preocupado por lo que su amigo planeaba –además tienes mucho que contarme –amenaza mientras los dos hombres descienden al templo de su amigo.

Con la luna en su esplendor, parecía ser una maravillosa noche en Rodorio, en un pequeño bar tres jóvenes se encontraban en la barra abrazados por las risas. Shura pidió otra ronda, Afrodita trataba de convencer a Shura de que se retractara de pedirla y Death buscaba que Afrodita se tranquilizara y simplemente disfrutara el momento.

-Shura ¿tu quieres que yo salga perdido de aquí verdad? –dice Afrodita con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Claro que no, sé que te afecto mucho la noticia de Kanon… así que necesitamos que te relajes y disfrutes… -responde Shura posando su brazo en los hombros de Afrodita que suelta un suspiro resignado.

-Oigan tortolos… parece que esto va para largo… ¿y si nos vamos a mi templo? Allí tengo cervezas, hay un sillón cómodo, un colchón y mi cama… nos la podemos amanecer allí ¿Qué les parece? –propone Death consumiendo su bebida al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿A tu casa? –Pregunta Shura con desagrado –de las tres es la más…tétrica.

-¿No vas a querer ir a capricornio o si? Yo no creo llegar hasta allá –respinga Death.

- O a piscis –dice Afrodita riendo tras sus palabras –hay Shura, yo digo que esta bien que vayamos a cáncer, es la más cerca y hay lugar donde quedarnos, además yo no pienso subir hasta piscis.

-Vale, vale, pues vayamos… -tras las palabras del español, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del bar con dirección al cuarto templo. Al llegar allí observaron el sillón que mencionaba Death, y si era verdad se veía bastante cómodo, acomodaron el colchón a un costado de la cama de Death, incluso parecía como si fuese un mini escalón de la cómoda.

-Yo pido el colchón –se apresura a decir Afrodita levantando un poco la mano.

-Oye… ¿entonces yo voy a dormir en el sofá? –pregunta Shura haciendo notorio su estado de ebriedad.

-¿Vas a querer que yo duerma allí? Discúlpame querido pero no…. No pienso dormir allí… además me están consintiendo ¿no? –dice Afrodita con una sonrisa, Shura y Death se encogen de hombros, ¿Qué mas podían hacer? Los tres hombres se sentaron en el sofá brindando con las mencionadas cervezas. Cuatro cervezas después, el español ya se estaba quedando dormido, así que los otros dos optaron por acomodarlo e irse a la habitación llevando una cerveza más para cada quien.

-Creo que Shura bebió muy rápido –comenta Death ocasionando una risita en Afrodita. El italiano estaba sentado en su cama mientras que Afrodita estaba recargado en la cama de su amigo y sentado en el colchón donde él dormiría.

-Me siento mareado…mucho… -confiesa Afrodita sin abandonar su sonrisa. Death intenta recargarse en su cama pero se equivoca provocando que su mano llegue hasta donde Afrodita esta sentado quedando muy cerca de su amigo, ambos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, el sueco sonrió disimulada mente, pero no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de si ante el gracioso accidente, Death niega con la cabeza para después sentarse a un costado de su amigo utilizando su cómoda para recargarse siendo contagiado por las carcajadas del otro.

-¿Quieres dormirte ya? –cuestiona Death al estar a un costado de su amigo, Afrodita niega con la cabeza

-¿Quieres otra cerveza?–pregunta Afrodita mirando de reojo a su amigo, Death niega con la cabeza, el sueco suelta un suspiro y mira atentamente la botella que tiene en sus manos -¿sabes? Antes de venir a Grecia…pase a Suecia, me dijeron que mi madre había muerto –las palabras salieron en un tono tan frio como si hablara de alguien más.

-¿Y como te sientes? –pregunta Death antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

-No sé –responde Afrodita con un gesto desanimado –en parte sentí alivio…te confieso que varias veces llegue a pensar que mi madre me buscaría… recuerdo que cuando Shion fue por mi, Dao le dijo a mi madre que me dejara ir y ella… no se negó, que tontería, yo pensando que me buscaría –las palabras lograron nublar los orbes celestes, el italiano paso su brazo por los hombros de su amigo para expresarle su apoyo.

-No dejes que eso te lastime… demuéstrale al mundo que eres más fuerte que ellos –aconseja Death, Afrodita gira su rostro para mirar de frente a su compañero.

-Te quiero… -tras estas palabras por parte del sueco, Death sintió un rose en su mejilla de algo tan suave como el algodón: un beso había sido depositado en la mejilla derecha del italiano por parte del sueco, el primero abre los ojos como platos al sentir este contacto, el segundo al terminar el contacto abraza a su compañero soltándose en llanto.

-¿Q…Qué pasa? –pregunta un temeroso Death, ¿Qué tal si Afrodita sentía algo más por él? Quizá era el motivo de su llanto, no quería que eso pasara, no debía ser así que Afrodita se enamorara de él y no corresponderle.

-Es que –comenzó a decir Afrodita desvaneciendo el abrazo para mirar de frente a su compañero sin poder evitar el llanto en él –fuiste y eres mi tabla de salvación, cuando llegue me sacaste del mundo en que vivía y ahora… fuiste mi consuelo con lo de Kanon… simplemente… eres alguien muy importante en mi vida… creo que si no existieras… ya hubiera enloquecido –confiesa, el italiano traga saliva, aún tenia la duda de si su amigo deseaba declarar algo que no fuera amistad, se aclaro la garganta y se aventuro a preguntar.

-Dita… ¿estás enamorado de mí? –pregunta el Italiano sin pensarlo, simplemente se escucho ocasionando que ambos hombres se sorprendieran, Dita abandono el llanto observándolo con desconcierto, se genero un silencio sepulcral de apenas unos segundos "¿Estás enamorado de mí?" resonó esa pregunta en la mente del sueco tratando de asimilarla, a veces el alcohol no ayuda mucho al momento de pensar.

-¡¿Qué?! –Escupe el sueco al caer en cuenta de la pregunta de su amigo – ¡No!… hay Death… tonto… a lo que me refiero es que…eres alguien importante en mi vida… pero no me gustas…-ríe nervioso –estuvieras tan bueno –se mofa provocando falsa indignación en el italiano que comprende que aquel comentario no lleva la intención de ofenderlo y en parte sintiendo alivio, inclusive un discreto suspiro sale de sus labios.

-Ja, yo sé que añoras que yo te haga caso… -responde Death cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que cierra los ojos.

-Yo sé que es al revés –dice Afrodita en un susurro que provoca el estremecimiento de la piel italiana al ser dicho de manera tan suave al oído de este, el sueco al notar esto se aleja un poco dejando escapar una carcajada al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te voy a acusar con el patriarca por acoso –reclama Death cubriéndose la oreja que recibió las palabras del sueco.

-Ya no seas tonto –dice Afrodita entre risas –eres mi mejor amigo y no te veo como otra cosa… hasta donde yo sé mis gustos son iguales a los tuyos… claro si es que a ti te gustan las mujeres –aquellas palabras lograron que el italiano frunciera el ceño para después lanzarse a su amigo a atacarlo con cosquillas como lo hacían de pequeño.

-Pues claro que me gustan las mujeres ¿pues tu que te piensas? –cuestiona Death sin dejar de atacar a su compañero con cosquillas contagiándose de risas que escapaban de su victima. Continuaron así jugando unos minutos más hasta que el sueco pidió tregua al sentir un dolor en su estomago por tanto reír, el italiano se detuvo recostándose a un costado de su amigo observando el techo.

-Ya en serio… Te quiero mucho Death –confiesa Afrodita sin quitar la mirada del techo sintiendo como sus parpados comienzan a pesarle un poco mas a cada minuto.

-¿Cómo amigos verdad? –bromea el protector del cuarto templo, Afrodita ríe golpeando suavemente la pierna de su amigo casi como un toque, ya que el golpe no fue fuerte.

-Claro que si tonto –responde Afrodita con los ojos cerrados.

-También yo pescado –fueron las ultimas palabras por parte de Death que escucharon los dos hombres ya que ambos se quedaron dormido a causa del alcohol, las risas y la comodidad del colchón.

* * *

Al escuchar ruido en su cocina, el italiano abrió los ojos con pesadez, diviso la claridad del día, uno que otro envase por allí y a Afrodita acurrucado en si mismo aún durmiendo. Escucho un ruido más y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué demonios? –se pregunto el italiano retirando las sabanas de su cuerpo para después con cuidado levantarse y salir de la habitación sin despertar a su amigo, entro a la cocina encontrándose con que Shura estaba preparando el almuerzo.

- Buenos días Death… -Saluda Shura al ver que su amigo entra a la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –pregunta Death tallando su rostro para ayudar a despertarse.

-El almuerzo, no entiendo por qué tienes yogurt aquí… -comenta Shura sin retirar su atención de lo que cocinaba.

-Porque dicen que así se quita la resaca… y me ha funcionado –menciona Death sacando un yogurt del refrigerador.

-Despierta a Dita, ya esta la comida –pide Shura acercando tres platos para servir, Death suelta un suspiro y entra a la habitación, al entrar observo como Afrodita aun dormido lanza la diestra a la parte de colchón que le correspondía al italiano, ahora que lo recordaba casi toda la noche Dita hacia eso, lanzaba su mano y al sentir al italiano se giraba o se colocaba boca abajo, no entendía… hasta ahora que lo veía: la mano del sueco se movió a los lados con pesadez como si buscara algo, pronto Afrodita se levanto mirando la mitad del colchón y la cama vacía… "Con que eso era" se dijo Death "usaba su mano para saber si yo seguía allí"

-Aquí estoy –dice Death ocasionado que el sueco gire su rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Cuándo te despertaste? No sentí que te fueras –confiesa Afrodita sentándose tallando sus ojos retirando el sueño de si, para después con sus manos tratar de acomodar un poco su cabello.

-Hace poco, anda levántate, Shura preparo el almuerzo –dice Death, Afrodita con la mirada busca sus zapatos y al encontrarlos se la coloca de vuelta con el fin de hacer lo que Death pide -¿Por qué me buscabas? –pregunta en cuanto el sueco esta a su lado.

-Creí que lo había soñado, varias veces soñaba con que estaba de vuelta en el santuario y que los volvía a ver, estando allá tentaba mi cama y al sentir que no había nadie me daba cuenta que era un sueño, y hoy no lo fue –responde sonriente el protector del doceavo templo, el italiano sonríe ante la respuesta de su compañero y se dispone a regresar a la cocina para almorzar.

Tras el almuerzo los hombres hicieron el esfuerzo sobrehumano de ir a entrenar al coliseo y después regresar a sus deberes, por su parte Death tenia que limpiar su templo, Shura leía un poco y Afrodita se instalo en su templo, conoció su jardín y se dedico a él y busco la manera de ponerse cómodo. Tenía 3 espejos de cuerpo completo, un jardín hermoso y un armario con ropa, así como un cuarto de baño casi repleto de miles de cosas para el cuidado personal, cabello, piel, rostro, etc. ¿Qué más podía pedir por ahora?

* * *

El sueco pronto se genero una rutina: por la mañana a eso de la a.m. bajaba al coliseo a entrenar, y para las 9 a.m. ya estaba en el comedor principal donde desayunaban los 3 amigos, después se encerraba en su templo a tomar una siesta, de las 10:30 al medio día, se levantaba y se bañaba tardándose alrededor de media hora, después se vestía y subía a comer, mientras que sus amigos se bañaban él se dedicaba a sus rosas y lo demás que tuviera que hacer para salir en la noche ya sea a beber algo al pueblo o simplemente a pasear con Death y Shura. Esa era su rutina, Death se preocupaba por el encierro del sueco… en parte, pero Saga insistió en que tenia sus motivos y que no le veía nada de malo, entrenaba y socializaba con ellos, para él era mas que suficiente.

-¿No te cansas de estar aquí encerrado con tus rosas? –se atreve a preguntar Death acostado en el pasto mientras que su amigo regaba sus plantas y las recortaba.

-Siempre salgo con ustedes…En realidad no me canso de mis rosas… me ayudan a pensar… últimamente he estado confundido y Saga simplemente dice cosas muy confusas –responde Afrodita sin quitar la vista de su labor, Death deja salir un suspiro resignado logrando así mover uno que otro cabello que reposa en su rostro.

-Y las rosas les guste o no te tienen que escuchar –dice Death sin evitar que una risa salga de su ser, Afrodita lo mira con gesto supuestamente molesto ya que esta acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa, toma la regadera con que riega sus plantas y con un movimiento logra que un poco de agua caiga en su compañero ocasionando que este se pare y "molesto" comience a seguirlo, el sueco al realizar la travesura se apresura a levantarse huyendo del italiano, las risas no se hacen esperar dentro del jardín ante el juego de los adolescente.

-Ya deja de seguirme, creí que tenias calor –se aventura a decir Afrodita intentando escaparse de su amigo.

-Hay si tu… ahora resulta que te preocupas por mi –replica el italiano con una sonrisa de medio lado, de pronto sin que Afrodita se lo esperará Death se abalanza hacia él logrando tirarlo al suelo y así evitar su huida, el sueco emite un gemido al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo… era pesado y más aparte el golpe de su cuerpo con el pasto no era algo agradable, pero aún así no logro que las risas se disiparan.

-Eres un agresivo Death –reclama Afrodita sin dejar de reírse, Death se apoya en sus manos para retirar un poco el peso del cuerpo de su amigo.

-También tú…me mojaste porque según tú te preocupas por mí –responde Death con una sonrisa que pronto es cambiada por un gesto de sorpresa al sentir como la diestra del sueco se coloca en la mejilla del italiano -Te quiero Dita –se escucho decir lo que lo tomo por sorpresa, Afrodita abrió un poco mas los ojos dejando evidente la sorpresa que le generaban estas palabras pero pronto recupero su cálida sonrisa.

-Yo lo sé, soy irresistible… el más hermosos de los 88 caballeros de la orden de Athena, no cualquier gente ¡eh! –responde Afrodita sujetando el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos para después menearlo de un lado a otro, Death no pone resistencia y se permite reír.

-Si claro… te quiero ver sufrir –tras estas palabras por parte del italiano comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su compañero, en ese tiempo que Afrodita había estado allí sabia que la única forma de molestarlo era haciéndole cosquillas ya que si se metía con su cabello o rostro se convertía en otra persona e inclusive podría atacarlo, por lo tanto sólo las cosquillas eran su defensa.

-Quítate de encima, pesas –dice con una sonrisa el sueco que aun no soltaba el rostro de su amigo soltando de pronto una que otra carcajada ante las cosquillas de las que era victima, como pudo logro que el italiano se quitara de encima y lo dejase de atacar, Death niega con la cabeza una vez que se sienta sobre sus piernas a un costado del piscis que se coloca en cuclillas, Death por su parte esta sacudiéndose el pasto de sus manos escucha la risita traviesa de su amigo por lo tanto, curioso, lleva la mirada a donde esta el otro, Afrodita de manera fugaz deposita un beso en la frente del italiano dejándolo anonadado, pronto el otro se levanto y comenzó a correr con la intensión de salir del jardín y posteriormente de su templo.

-¡DITAA! –exclama Death levantándose y corriendo tras de su amigo sin evitar que las risas de ambos resonaran en el templo, si bien era algo que debía molestarle al italiano lo tomo como lo que era: una broma, era extraño no sabia cuando su amigo se había tornado tan cariñoso, con Shura no hacia eso…quizá había sido culpa de Saga, desde que Afrodita llego al santuario Saga era muy cariñoso con él, quizá de allí lo había aprendido…y como el mismo sueco lo dijo, él era una parte muy importante de su vida, tal vez tendría que lidiar con eso. Aquellos pensamientos no lo dejaron quieto ya que ahora corría tras su amigo por las escaleras que conducían al templo de acuario, donde jugaron un poco mas ya que el sueco se escondía entre los pilares y al vez cerca a su amigo corrió fuera del templo y así llegar a capricornio donde se escondía tras de Shura y después de unas cuantas risas mas los tres decidieron bajar al pueblo y tomar una copa, solo una o dos nada que los llevara a repetir lo de la noche de la llegada del sueco. Death y Afrodita decidieron mantener en secreto la travesura por la cual llegaron corriendo al templo de capricornio así que decidieron usar de escusa de la travesura del agua.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno aquí termina, les deseo un excelente día y me despido no sin antes decirles que cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia, conflicto existencial no muy complejo…^^ tómense la libertad de dejar un review, todos serán muy bien recibidos! **

**Atte: **

**Eros **


	5. Santos Dorados Completos

**HOLA!**

…**No diré mas que una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora… tengo la intensión de terminar esta mas pronto… creo que faltaría capítulos mas… de los cuales ya tengo uno escrito jeje entonces yo creo que lo subiré pronto… en fin… disfrútenlo y por fa cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc etc… sientan la libertad de decírmelo… todo será bien recibido! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI:** **Santos Dorados completos **

El día inicio y los orbes celestes de abren con pesadez al escuchar el sonar de la alarma, ya era hora de levantarse a entrenar y así lo hizo: retiro las sabanas de su cuerpo, cepillo su cabello, se dio un mini aseo, tomo sus ropas de entrenamiento, se cambio, y por ultimo logro salir del templo. Tras el entrenamiento, como siempre, fue al templo principal para consumir sus alimentos encontrándose con que sólo estaba Shura, era algo extraño si bien Death era una persona muy perezosa no era al grado de perderse el desayuno. El piscis se apresuro a terminar sus alimentos y bajar al templo de cáncer donde busco a su amigo pero no lo encontró, nada de él ni una nota, ni nada extraño, pregunto a Shura pero el tampoco lo había visto y mucho menos sabia algo de él.

.

-Salgan… -ordena Afrodita al entrar a la cámara del patriarca, ya había buscado a su amigo por las doce casas, en el coliseo en el pueblo y ni rastro de él así que decidió tomar su último recurso: Saga.

.

-¿Señor? –cuestiono uno de los sirvientes del patriarca.

.

-¡¿Qué no escucharon?! ¡SALGAN! –reclama Afrodita dando mayor entonación a la ultima palabra ocasionando un asentimiento por parte del patriarca y acto seguido el cuarto estaba completamente solo.

.

-Debe ser algo importante para que corras a todos así ¿no es cierto? –cuestiona Saga levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a Afrodita.

.

-No encuentro a Death por ningún lado… ¿Dónde esta? –el gesto de Afrodita se veía serio y sus palabras hacían la combinación perfecta para su rostro.

.

-No lo sé, no he sabido de él desde ayer, después de que me vinieron a ver, no me dijo nada de salir –Responde Saga retirando la máscara de su rostro. Afrodita frunce el ceño –ve a tu habitación si al anochecer no esta de vuelta mando a algunos santos de plata a buscarlo ¿te parece? -Afrodita lo miro sin decir nada, soltó un suspiro y asintió para después dar media vuelta y salir del lugar. Hizo lo que Saga le dijo, se fue a su habitación, se dedico unos minutos a sus rosas, se recostó en la cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

.

-Dao… Dao despierta –escucho una voz entrecortada muy familiar, soltó un gemido dando a entender que estaba despertando –Dao –"Death" se levanta de golpe el sueco al llegar aquella palabra a su mente.

.

-Death, ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado… - el sueco no pudo continuar con el regaño ya que su amigo temblaba y sus ojos estaban empañados.

.

-Hice algo malo Dita, me siento muy mal… no sé que hacer –confiesa el italiano sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo ya que este estaba sentado en la cama y el cáncer se encontraba inclinado en el suelo.

.

-¿Qué paso? Death me estas angustiando –anuncia Afrodita al ver el estado de su amigo, Death se levanta y con un gruñido se coloca frente a una pared golpeando esta con ambas manos, posteriormente recarga su frente en la pared aun siendo presa del llanto.

.

-Ayer por la madrugada salí del santuario… encontré a un niño solo en el pueblo… su madre apenas había muerto por los golpes de su padre…y él tenia tanto miedo de vivir con su padre… y… lo mate… me recordó tanto a ti Dao, tanto –tras estas palabras Death se soltó en un inconsolable llanto, Afrodita se quedo anonadado, no creía capaz a su amigo de hacer tal cosa, pero si bien sabía que cuando pequeños a ambos les daba miedo el maestro de Death por ser muy cruel, igual y algo le había aprendido.

El italiano se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, Afrodita tomo aire y tras esto se levanto mirando con inmensa ternura a su amigo, ya había pasado casi un año desde su regreso al santuario, sabía que Death disfrutaba de decorar su templo con rostros humanos, pero no ciertamente de niños, pero aún así no sintió que estuviese haciendo algo malo; al llegar a donde su amigo se desmoronaba en llanto, Afrodita se sentó en el suelo sobre sus piernas para después tocar suavemente el hombro de su amigo que al sentirlo se giro para mirarlo.

.

-Death…ya no llores más, hiciste bien… el pequeño iba a sufrir con su padre, estoy seguro que esta agradecido de morir en tus manos que molido a golpes por su padre… -dice Afrodita al tiempo que sujeta el rostro de su amigo por las mejillas mientras el pulgar trata de secar el rostro italiano –yo te lo hubiese agradecido infinitamente –tras las palabras Death cierra los ojos con fuerza.

.

-No es cierto –deja escapar Death con toda sinceridad sin abrir sus ojos, el sueco lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, lo jala suavemente para que la cabeza italiana descanse en el pecho del otro, al tiempo que deposita un beso en la alborotada cabellera del angustiado hombre.

.

-Death, ese niño no tenia la menor oportunidad de ser feliz, si no moría a manos de su padre, posiblemente en la calle le iría peor, tu lo llevaste a la alegría eterna de los campos elíseos –comienza a decir Afrodita con una voz tan suave y cálida que logra que Death de a poco se vaya calmando –Además, ¿recuerdas que tanto Saga como tu me prometieron que nos desharíamos de las personas débiles?… ese niño era débil y lo único que le esperaba era sufrimiento…. Es mejor así, que abandone este mundo que aun no esta limpio de la gente débil –los orbes italianos se abrieron de par en par como si este reaccionara, sin la intención de deshacer la posición, paso el dorso de la mano secando las lágrimas, el piscis lo soltó permitiendo que su amigo se levantara volviendo a ser el hombre fuerte y decidido.

.

-Tienes razón, la justicia es el poder… aún tenemos mucho trabajo para limpiar este mundo lleno de gente débil que no merece vivir –dice Death con un gesto serio viendo a la nada, Afrodita sonríe mirando con ternura e infinito cariño a su amigo, que al sentirse observado baja la mirada encontrándose unos ojos celestes que, a su parecer lo hacían retractarse de cualquier cosa.

.

-Así debe de ser, Saga, tú y yo, haremos de este mundo uno mejor, lejos de sufrimiento –el tono de voz que uso el sueco dejo al otro pensativo, reposo su rodilla sobre el suelo quedando frente a su amigo nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que ese ser con tan sólo una mirada le hiciera sentir tan tranquilo? No era necesario nada mas, únicamente con ser observado por ese par de orbes celestes…únicamente con eso se sentía mas tranquilo. ¿Cómo era posible que Afrodita lograra que sus ojos fuesen como manos que lo arropan transmitiendole tranquilidad y alejara toda angustia de su ser? Era extraño, Afrodita no era la persona mas tierna del mundo, pero su mirada era tan cálida y llena de ternura… pero esa mirada siempre era para él, ni siquiera a Saga le veía así, sólo a él…

.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo haces para que al estar contigo sea tan distinto? Contigo no puedo ser cruel… me inspiras tanta tranquilidad –se atreve a decir Death mirando con desconcierto a su amigo que lo ve con sorpresa.

.

-Porque eres mi vida entera –responde Afrodita sin borrar el gesto que había adoptado su rostro, una sonrisa se genero en los labios de porcelana –y soy el amor de tu vida y aun no te das cuenta –brome aún sin cambiar su gesto, ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose quizá anonadados, Death procesando las palabras de su amigo, el tono, el gesto, es decir lo había dicho tan seguro de si y sin reírse que en segundos dudaba que fuera una broma, Afrodita por su parte sin cambiar nada en su rostro miraba a un desconcertado Death haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para no reírse.

.

-¿eh? –fue lo único que el regido de cáncer atino a decir, frente a esto Afrodita no lo soporto más y se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

.

-Tonto, hasta te emocionaste –apenas logro decir el pez entre las risas que incesantes se escapan de los labios de porcelana, el de tez bronceada frunce el ceño molesto para después empujar un poco a su amigo, este le regresa la "agresión" comenzando así un jugueteo de "tu me empujas, yo te empujo" logrando llenar el doceavo templo de risas y supuestos reclamos por las dos partes liberando la tensión que momentos atrás tenia Death, demostrándole así que en realidad no importaba quien muriera en sus manos, lo importante era limpiar el mundo de gente débil e innecesaria.

* * *

Tras un largo año, la crisis que había tenido Death era cosa del pasado y la supero, continuaba con su pasatiempo de adornar su templo con rostros, los tres amigos salían al pueblo casi diario, era una costumbre que habían adoptado y que no pensaban dejar, por otro lado, por mas que le insistían a Afrodita que cambiara su rutina y que no durmiera tanto, Afrodita se negó y varias veces termino molesto por esas conversaciones, "Su necedad de meterse en mi vida, salgo, estoy con ustedes… ¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIEREN?!" era la frase que daba a entender a los mayores que el menor ya estaba llegando al limite de su diminuta paciencia, así que desistieron.

Todo parecía manejarse de manera normal, tranquila, las risas necesarias, los enojos necesarios, las peleas necesarias, todo perfecto. El protector del doceavo templo se encontraba tomando su acostumbrada siesta después de un arduo entrenamiento y labores que consideraba necesarias para su templo, tras haber trabajado con las rosas decidió darse un baño antes de dormir, algo que le resulto muy agradable ya que su sueño era más agradable y profundo.

Comenzó a sentirse incomodo, como si alguien lo observara, algo raro, siempre que Shura llegaba a ir a visitar al sueco no se quedaba, ya que sabia que algo que ponía de mal humor al vanidoso hombre era que lo observaran cuando dormía, le quitaba el sueño y con eso su mal humor se desenfrenaba, Death las veces que lo hacia lo despertaba porque ya se había aburrido y pues si bien le molestaba al pez le era mas tolerable. Se giro, pero aun así sentía esa incomodidad, se cubrió con las sabanas, pero no dejaba de sentirse observado, gruño girándose mientras sus orbes se abrían encontrándose con un par de ojos turquesas que lo miraban con curiosidad, una tez bronceada que hacia la combinación perfecta con el alborotado cabello de color morado. Los ojos celestes parpadearon un par de veces al ver al desconocido, aun cubierto por las sabanas, Afrodita frunce el ceño.

.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? –cuestiona con evidente molestia el sueco al tiempo que retira las sabanas de su cuerpo mientras se sienta en la cómoda.

.

- Recién llegue y…a… no quería ir yo solo a reportarme con el patriarca… y como no había nadie en los demás templos… y sentí tu cosmos aquí…supuse que podrías acompañarme… pero como estabas dormido… estaba pensando como despertarte –responde el recién llegado con una sonrisa amable, que era opacada por el gesto serio e inclusive molesto del piscis.

.

-¿Por qué yo te acompañaría? Además ¿no sabes que es de mala educación entrar a habitaciones ajenas? –cuestiona Afrodita sin abandonar su tono molesto.

.

-Pues si algo así me comentaron alguna vez… -responde el desconocido pensativo mirando al cielo –creo que comenzamos mal, Soy Milo…Caballero Dorado de Escorpio –anuncia con gran entusiasmo.

.

- Bien…Milo… ¿me harías el grandísimo favor de largarte de mí templo y dejarme dormir? –exclama Afrodita a punto de perder la poca paciencia que lo caracteriza.

.

-¡Buenas Tardes! –se escucha una voz en la entrada del doceavo templo, Afrodita lleva sus manos a su rostro tratando de hacer menor su desesperación, se levanto y comenzó a caminar con el fin de encontrarse con el dueño de la voz al tiempo que Milo lo seguía.

.

-¿Si? –pregunta Afrodita con evidente molestia que pronto abre paso a la sorpresa al observar a un joven mucho mas alto que él, parpadeo un par de veces ante la inesperada situación siendo imitado por Milo.

.

-Eres muy, muy alto –atina a decir Milo.

.

-Hola caballeros… Soy Aldebarán de Tauro, mucho gusto –se presenta el recién llegado con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que extiende la mano al de cabellera celeste, Afrodita observa la mano extendida y por inercia estrecha esta.

.

-Afrodita de Piscis… un gusto –responde el sueco aun sorprendido.

.

-Yo soy Milo de Escorpio –anuncia Milo con gran orgullo.

.

-¿y bien? –cuestiona Afrodita, si bien normalmente no era grosero, en las circunstancias en que se encontraba le costaba mucho ser amable, Milo lo había despertado y de la peor manera. Tras la pregunta Aldebarán lleva su mano detrás de la nuca permitiéndose soltar una sonora carcajada.

.

-Pues bueno… yo… sentí su cosmos aquí, recién llegue y quería saber si podría acompañarme a reportarme con el patriarca –confiesa el recién llegado, Afrodita rueda los ojos.

.

-¡Yo también estoy aquí por eso! –claudica Milo con gran emoción a lo que ambos hombres comienzan a reír por la curiosa coincidencia.

.

- Basta… -ordena Afrodita acallando a los dos jóvenes –me imagino que no me voy a deshacer de ustedes hasta que los acompañe así que esperen aquí… debo arreglarme –tras aquellas palabras la anatomía del piscis se adentra a su recinto tardando unos minutos para después regresar vistiendo su armadura dorada y con su cabello mejor acomodado y es así que sin esperar alguna palabra de los recién llegados comienza a caminar con dirección a la cámara del patriarca. No se podría decir que se hizo un silencio ya que los recién llegados se encargaron de conversar entre ellos, logrando así que Afrodita se entera de que Milo es griego y Aldebarán brasileño, algo que a su parecer no era de suma importancia.

Las enormes puestas que separan los doce templos del templo del patriarca se abrieron de pronto mostrando el recinto lleno, enfrente en un trono el patriarca sentado mientras que a los lados de pie siete hombres divididos a los lados, todos vistiendo ropajes de entrenamiento acomodados de forma aleatoria quizá, pensó Afrodita en un principio pero al ver la ubicación de sus amigos dedujo que estaba en orden zodiacal.

.

-Genial… más visitas –murmuro por lo bajo el sueco dejando ver su gesto de desagrado a los desconocidos.

.

-¡Camus! –Exclamo el griego con entusiasmo acercándose al aludido de un aspecto serio.

.

-Patriarca, estos hombres llegaron a mi templo y me vi obligado a traerlos… Tauro y Escorpio… -fue lo único que se digno a decir Afrodita ya que después de esto tomo su lugar a un costado de Camus que era aturdido con tantas preguntas por parte de Milo que al escuchar "escorpio" se alejo de su compañero para hacer una reverencia al patriarca y presentarse de la manera debida de igual modo Aldebarán realizo dichas acciones.

.

-Bienvenidos Caballeros… ya casi están todos solo falta uno –dice el Patriarca una vez que todos los hombres toman su lugar correspondiente, Death se atreve a romper la formación e ir a donde se encuentra el sueco.

.

-¿Mal humor? –le susurra Death al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

.

-No molestes… me despertaron de la peor manera –responde Afrodita sin esforzarse en mostrar una mejor cara.

.

-Ja, te he dicho que cierres la puerta de tu habitación –dice Death de manera burlona sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de medio lado de dibuje en su rostro, Afrodita lo mira de reojo aun con su gesto de molestia, lo observa así unos segundos para después rodas los orbes y soltar un suspiro, provocando una risa de parte del italiano que pronto se desvaneció al escuchar como las puertas se abrían de nueva cuenta. Sin esperar más el cáncer regreso a su posición uniéndose a la curiosidad colectiva de saber quien era el santo que faltaba.

.

-El león dorado se reporta al servicio Patriarca –la cabellera castaña se ondea con el viento de su desplazamiento mientras que los labios del de piel bronceada emite las palabras que pronto lo llevaran a inclinarse frente al gran pope –Aioria de Leo, Señor –termina su presentación el joven de aspecto serio. Se genero un silencio en la sala, todos conocían a ese sujeto, si bien no de vista directamente al menos de nombre.

.

-Bienvenido… -responde el Patriarca.

.

-¡¿él aquí, señor?! –claudica Shura sorprendido e inclusive molesto.

.

-¿Shura? –se limita a responder el patriarca.

.

-¡ ¿Cómo ese hombre puede ser uno de los santos dorados?! ¿Cómo él? – se atreve a decir el español con evidente molestia, realiza una pausa en sus cuestiones notando como el ceño del recién llegado se frunce –él que en su sangre corre la misma sangre del traidor, la sangre de su hermano Aioros de Sagitario…

.

-¡Callate! –exclama Aioria levantándose para hacer frente al capricornio que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse.

.

-Vaya Shura –se escucha la voz de Afrodita siendo seguida de una risa –gracias por lo que nos toca –aquellas palabras dejaban en claro el sarcasmo e ironía que ocasiona molestia en los dos que discutían.

.

-No te metas Afrodita –sentencia Shura con evidente molestia.

.

-Piscis este no es tu asunto –apoya Aioria con voz fría. Se escucha la risa de Afrodita como si se divirtiera con la situación.

.

-Parece que ya olvidaste nuestro pasado, no creo que haya alguno que no lleve en su sangre algún mal… mírate a ti, se presume que eres el mas fiel de todos nosotros… y llevas la sangre de un asesino, aquel que mato a tu madre y que por suerte no te mato a ti –rememora Afrodita desplazándose entre los dos hombres.

.

-Es… es distinto… -atina a decir Shura.

.

-¿Distinto? Este niño es un traidor por ser hermano de Aioros, tu eres un asesino, yo… un futuro asesino… porque la sesión de golpes lleva a eso algún día… ¿en realidad merecemos ser santos dorados? –cuestiona Afrodita al quedar frente a su amigo.

.

-Athena nos eligió, y ese pasado cruel nos ayuda para entregarnos fielmente a ella, pero él –responde Shura señalando al león dorado –su hermano realizo la osadía de intentar matar a Athena, él puede ser un traidor también,

.

-¡Cállate Shura! - exclama Aioria al escuchar las palabras del capricornio.

.

-Athena…. Por favor Shura, si Athena nos hubiera escogido no hubiese permitido tanto sufrimiento… -se limita a decir Afrodita dando al espalda al español.

.

-¿Acaso estas de parte del hermano del traidor? –cuestiona Shura al tiempo que detienen el andar de Afrodita sujetando a este por el hombro.

.

-Yo solo digo… que midas tus palabras, todos tenemos sangre impura, no te atrevas a juzgar a los demás de la misma manera, este hombre es una prueba de que Athena no nos elige, Aioria fue criado por Aioros, el traidor, por lo tanto puede traicionarnos –responde Afrodita mirando a su amigo por encima del hombro.

.

-No blasfemes Afrodita –sentencia Shura.

.

-Piscis, si soy hermano del traidor, pero yo soy otra persona, pero tu que ni siquiera crees en la diosa que proteges… de ti si dudo por que tienes la armadura de piscis –tras estas palabras Aioria sale del templo del patriarca.

.

-Sólo digo la verdad, si la diosa que se supone ama a la humanidad le importáramos un poco… nos hubiera cuidado en el pasado, no nos hubiese dejado a nuestra suerte –responde Afrodita en cuanto el león sale del recinto patriarcal, regresa a su andar con el fin de ir a su templo sin embargo una mano le vuelve a sujetar del hombro tirando de este con fuerza ocasionando que la anatomía sueca se gire casi por completo encontrándose al dueño del acto: Shura que sumamente molesto simplemente observa a su amigo por unos segundos.

.

-Nos salvo, Evito que mi padre me matara, que Death muriera en las calles y también a ti… una noche antes de que Shion te encontrara un aura dorada te protegió, un cosmos cálido ¿Crees que fue tu cosmos? ¡NO! Fue Athena que también te salvo de la muerte para que hoy estuvieras aquí –reclama Shura con evidente molestia.

.

-Basta caballeros –habla el patriarca ocasionando que todos le presten atención –todo ha sido muy tenso, vayan a sus templos, mañana reanudaremos la reunión -ordena obteniendo una reverencia de todos los santos a excepción de dos: capricornio y piscis, este último se gira dando la espalda al primero lo que lo molesta más. El sueco se acerca al patriarca hace una reverencia y pronto retoma su camino a piscis, el capricornio aprieta los puños, nunca habría creído sentir esa molestia hacia Afrodita, a tal grado que deseaba deshacer a su amigo a golpes, soltó un pesado suspiro, realizo la reverencia correspondiente al patriarca y se retiro a su templo.

.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? –cuestiona Death al patriarca en cuanto se quedan asolas.

.

-No lo sé, nunca espere que Afrodita pensara eso, Death habla con él, debe al menos aparentar que cree en Athena, de no ser así, los demás santos mostraran desagrado e inclusive pueden pedir que abandone los mantos dorados –anuncia Saga tratando de descansar en su trono.

.

-Bien… iré a hablar con el pececito, regreso después…"patriarca" –anuncia Death con una sonrisa de medio lado, Saga no sabia si en verdad debía confiar en ese hombre, cada vez que lo mencionaba como Patriarca era como si le recordara lo que había hecho, no sabia si era una forma de jugar o de advertencia, pero no podía hacer mas que confiar en el cáncer.

* * *

-¿Qué paso? –fue lo primero que se escucho en cuanto el italiano entro a la habitación del piscis que se encontraba debajo de las sabanas.

.

-Sentí ofensivo lo de Shura, y también no es que sea un gran devoto –responde Afrodita sin salir de las sabanas –pero para hablar de devoción no estas ni tu ni yo –Death soltó un suspiro, no iba a indagar mas en lo que pensaba su amigo quizá después le diría así que decidió ir al punto.

.

-Dita, no es que sea o no sea devoto, el caso es que se supone nosotros creemos en Athena, al menos aparenta creer, no por mi, no por Shura sino por ti, sabes que los dorados te rechazarían al saber que no crees en la diosa e inclusive te pueden pedir que dejes la armadura –anuncia Death logrando que su amigo salga de las sabanas para después sentarse y acto seguido abrazarlo por el cuello.

.

-Esta bien mañana me retracto… por ahora no te vayas por favor –tras estas palabras por parte del sueco Death deja escapar un suspiro y se prepara mentalmente para quedar casi todo el día con su amigo, no sabia si iba a estar deprimido o contento, quizá molesto y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Al día siguiente Afrodita en la hora del desayuno pidió una disculpa a sus compañero excusándose con que el recordar el pasado de los tres lo ponía mal y decía cosas que no necesariamente eran ciertas, y que sabia que esas palabras molestarían a Shura y que por eso se aventuro a decirlas; con este dialogo el piscis logro tener una estancia en paz con sus compañeros, si bien entre Shura y él la relación no era la misma, los demás santos no mostraban ninguna molestia ante su presencia así que por ahora ese asunto estaba arreglado.

* * *

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	6. Delirio

**HOLA! **

**Sugoi! Estoy contenta… ya casi terminamos de este lado… XD solo falta este capitulo y otro mas y ya… **

**u.u malas noticias… si recuerdan en los primeros capítulos dije que iba a ser Yaoi…pero siempre no XD me arrepentí… después subiré otra que si va a ser Yaoi jejej XD pero eso es otro cuento. **

**Por ahora los dejo con este capitulo… recordándoles que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, conflicto existencial no tan complejo XD manden un review que serán bien recibidos! **

** Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII: Delirio **

-¡Qué tontería! – escucho decir Saga en cuanto termino de hablar, Afrodita a veces era muy directo al decir las cosas y normalmente lo primero que le viniera a la mente era lo que decía.

-Se me hace algo cortés…de no avisar podría tomarse como una irrupción –trata de defender Saga, Afrodita niega tenuemente con la cabeza al tiempo que frunce el ceño.

-Pero ¿Para qué te avisan? Si esos santos de bronce van a venir que lo hagan. Después de todos los atentados que has hecho en su contra… es normal que vinieran, discúlpame pero para mí es una tontería…una falta de estrategia -Se limita a decir Afrodita cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que cierra sus orbes.

-Afrodita…. –reprendió Saga con voz suave, Afrodita levanta las manos como si pidiese paz –sea como sea ya lo hicieron, hazme el favor de avisarle a los santos dorados…algo me dice que estarán aquí para la siguiente semana- pide, el sueco se levanta sin decir nada, asiente con la cabeza para después salir de la cámara del patriarca realizando lo pedido por Saga.

Tal como lo había previsto Saga, los santos de bronce con la supuesta Athena habían llegado una semana después de enviar la carta, los santos estaban preparados para recibir a los intrusos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –cuestiona Death al sueco que mira con desagrado los rostros que cubren las paredes del templo de cáncer.

-¿Cómo? –cuestiona Afrodita girando su cuerpo para observar a su amigo.

-Pues cuando terminemos con esos mocosos de bronce…. Después de eso ¿Qué haremos? ¿Saldremos al pueblo? ¿Te reconciliaras con Shura? –cuestiona Death permitiendo que el sarcasmo se apoderen de sus palabras.

-Tonto….pues no sé… yo creo que vamos al pueblo ¿no? –responde Afrodita girando su cuerpo para seguir observando los rostros del tapiz. Soltó un suspiro, algo lo tenía intranquilo desde la mañana, no podía identificar que era, pero algo no le había dejado en paz, ni siquiera le supo bien el desayuno, simplemente estaba angustiado y no le gustaba estar así.

-Has estado muy callado hoy- se atreve a decir el italiano acercándose a su amigo, Afrodita contuvo la respiración, no sabía como o porque sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr. ¿Qué le pasaba? No era normal que se pusiera a llorar nada más porque si. La mano de Death se posa en la espalda sueca y como una pauta, el vanidoso joven se gira abrazando a su amigo sollozando en silencio, el guardián del templo de cáncer coloca sus manos en la espalda de su amigo sin decir nada pero confundido, quizá ya que al recibir el abrazo sintió tristeza, no sabía exactamente porque pero la sentía.

-En cuanto todo termine… vendré a tu templo… así que quita esos rostros…son desagradables –pide Afrodita con una voz tan cálida e inundada de tristeza que le reafirmaba la angustia transmitida. _"Miedo"_ fue la primera palabra que pasa por la cabeza de Death, sin pensarlo abrazo con más fervor a su amigo, _"¿Por qué miedo? … son sólo santos de bronce"_ se dijo sintiendo los diversos suspiros de su amigo que eran inevitable, aunque hubiese llorado en silencio los incesantes suspiros lo delataban

-No pasarán de la casa de cáncer… tendré nuevos rostro para el techo… aun esta muy vacio –se atreve a decir el italiano sin desvanecer el abrazo tratando de tranquilizar a su confidente.

-Estas muy mal Edgardo –dice Afrodita permitiendo que una risita escape de sus labios de porcelana. Quizá lo había logrado, Afrodita se había reído. Se desvaneció el abrazo pero no se alejaron se quedaron frente a frente unos minutos, Death reafirmo que Afrodita había estado llorando, sus pestanas aun estaban húmedas, Afrodita por su parte noto algo de duda en el rostro de su amigo, muy desapercibida, de no ser porque lo conocía casi como la palma de su mano no lo hubiese notado. Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que coloca la diestra en la mejilla del italiano que abre los ojos de par en par ante tal acto pero segundos después su gesto sarcástico volvió.

-Todo estará bien Dita –se atreve a decir Death, Afrodita asiente con un gesto triste, se acerco poco a poco sin que su diestra liberara la mejilla ajena. Los orbes ultramar se abren de par en par al sentir el contacto de los pálidos labios de Afrodita en su mejilla libre… era un contacto tan cálido, suave, era agradable y eso lo confundía, no era que le gustara, pero tampoco le desagradaba, era una sensación confusa…quizá simplemente debería disfrutar el momento en lugar de hacer miles de cuestionamientos, no sabia cuando se volvería a repetir y algo dentro de él le decía que tardaría mucho para volver a sentir eso.

-Eso espero Death, nos vemos después –hablo Afrodita casi en el oído de su amigo en cuanto separo sus labios de la mejilla italiana, Death no se atrevió a decir nada, mas bien no pudo aun seguía anonadado, el sueco dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con destino a su templo sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus orbes. Death lo observo irse, esto terminaría antes de empezar, si los intrusos lograban llegar al templo de cáncer… ese sería su última parada, necesitaba más rostros para su templo y cuatro no le vendrían mal… pero…pese a esa confianza aun sentía la misma angustia que Afrodita, que si bien no se la confeso, él se había dado cuenta de ello, lo conocía más de lo que a ambos les gustaría.

.

Los orbes celestes abiertos de par en par derramaban con tal libertad las amargas lágrimas contenidas por una larga hora, sus puños apretados y su cuerpo temblando no eran una buena señal de su estado:

Desde que los santos de bronce habían entrado a la casa de cáncer, Afrodita se había mantenido al margen, sintió la batalla ganada cuando Death envió al Dragón al mundo de los muertos, pero tras regresar del camino al Yomotsu comenzó a preocuparse. Posteriormente sintió como Death se aventuro a ir al Yomotsu para encargarse del dragón él mismo. La molestia del vanidoso hombre comenzó a surgir al sentir como la armadura dorada abandonaba el cuerpo de su amigo, es allí donde el sollozo se apodero de él, se levanto del pasto de su jardín dejando allí su casco dorado, se desplazo con toda prisa a la cámara del patriarca. Sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza y no descansaría hasta cumplirla. Al estar frente a la entrada del templo principal, el sueco se detuvo de golpe.

-Death… tu cosmos… no lo siento… se ha desvanecido de pronto –se dijo a si mismo Afrodita, logro divisar como una estrella se dirigía a la estrella de cáncer, apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y apresuro su paso, su meta era sencilla, tenía que ver a Saga y fuera como fuera lo vería.

-Señor, no puede pasar… el gran maestro esta en meditación y si lo interrumpi…mos… -no pudo terminar de hablar el guardia ya que una rosa blanca le mordió el corazón.

-¡No tengo la intención de quitarme de encima a cada uno de ustedes…vengo a ver al patriarca y aunque tenga que matarlos a todos lo veré! … así que háganse a un lado –la furia de Afrodita era evidente, si bien levantaba la voz cuando le llevaban la contraria, nunca había atacado a ninguno. Los guardias temieron y sin otra opción se hicieron a un lado, el sueco abrió las puertas de golpe y después de entrar las cerró.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NADIE ME MOLESTE! ¡ESTO LES COSTARA LA VIDA! –exclama Saga desde su trono.

- ¡Pues Mátame entonces! –tras escuchar la voz de Afrodita, Saga abre sus ojos y se levanta de su asiento.

-Afrodita ¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Saga había cambiado, de una furiosa a una tranquila, pero comenzó a preocuparse al ver como el sueco temblaba.

-¡ ¿QUÉ NO LO HAZ SENTIDO?!... Death esta muerto –responde el sueco conteniendo las lágrimas – ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –cuestiona al tiempo que se abalanza sobre Saga sujetando a este por el cuello e inclusive levantándolo un poco, si bien sus pies no se separaban del suelo el único contacto que tenia era con los dedos cubiertos por las sandalias.

-Fue algo que se salió de mis manos, jamás creí que la armadura de cáncer lo abandonaría –responde Saga, Afrodita lo suelta para después dar media vuelta y alejarse un poco del mayor.

-Eso no es posible Saga, ¿me escuchas? Es imposible –responde Afrodita mirando al suelo, pero de pronto sus orbes se abren de par en par levantando el rostro –a menos…. No… -mira a Saga con gran sorpresa e inclusive miedo –a menos que… esa mujer. Saga… ¿Es o no es Athena?….-pregunta con los orbes desorbitados.

-Afrodita… -trata de decir Saga desviando la mirada, no quería responder, no sabia como reaccionaria Afrodita, jamás le había comentado que la "supuesta Athena" era la verdadera Athena, pero en vista de las circunstancia tal vez tendría que decirle.

-¡Contéstame! –claudica Afrodita abalanzándose nuevamente al mayor sujetando de nueva cuenta el cuello de este. Saga se queda callado por unos segundos, pero logra sentir el como el cuerpo de Afrodita tiembla, en realidad estaba sufriendo. Como pudo, en griego deja escapar un suspiro.

-Si… -la respuesta de Saga resonó en la cabeza del sueco, se quedo anonadado un momento, con su mirada perdida y su cuerpo temblando, sus ojos se humedecieron hasta que un par de lágrimas se desplazaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué hemos hecho Saga? –Susurra Afrodita soltando a su compañero para después dejarse caer sobre sus piernas -¿Qué hemos hecho? –El llanto lo hizo su presa – ¿Acaso sabes que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad con esos santos? Si están protegidos por Athena… –no pudo continuar ya que hipaba ante el esfuerzo sobre humano de resistir el llanto –ellos se llevaran la victoria… y el primero fue Death…

-Afrodita, esto no estaba planeado, son simples santos de Bronce y… -Decía Saga pero sus palabras se desvanecieron al sentir un golpe en su mejilla derecha que incluso retiro la mascara de su rostro, le hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta lograr sentarse nuevamente en su trono.

-¡MALDITA SEA SAGA! ¿Por qué me haces esto? –cuestiona Afrodita con evidente furia. De pronto el cabello de Saga así como sus ojos cambian de color, el primero en un grisáceo mientras que los segundos a un color escarlata, con evidente furia se levanta de su asiento sujetando a Afrodita del cuello al grado de levantarlo del suelo.

-¡Basta ya! Tu harás lo que yo te diga….o de lo contrario… -comienza a decir Saga, el sueco con sus orbes cerradas con fuerza frunce el ceño al escuchar al mayor.

-¡¿De lo contrario qué?! ¿Me mataras? ¿Usarás tu "Satán imperial"? ¿Qué harás? Lo que hagas conmigo me tiene sin cuidado, ya me arrebataste a Kanon… ya te has llevado a Saga… y arrancaste a Death de mi vida… ¡ ¿Qué mas da si muero o si soy una marioneta?! Te haz llevado mi vida –interrumpe Afrodita sin impedir que las lágrimas sigan corriendo. Tras estas palabras, el cabello y los ojos del mayor recuperaron su color original, libero al regido del pez que cae al suelo sobre sus piernas, posa su diestra en el cuello sin dejar de sollozar.

-Dita, perdóname… -comienza a decir Saga con sus ojos humedecidos –ya no soy dueño de mi… si deseas avisar a todos los santos de lo que he hecho, de lo que ha pasado… hazlo… -posa la diestra en su rostro atormentado.

-No… ¿De que serviría ya? Te matarían los santos dorados… -responde el pez abriendo sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se reincorpora –peleare contigo hasta el final… sabes que… no soy capaz de dejarte solo… eres mi familia… lo único que me queda –le dio la espalda al mayor, paso el dorso de la mano sobre sus ojos para retirar las lágrimas y así comenzar a caminar con destino a su templo sin esperar siquiera a que Saga contestara, en realidad no le importaba si iba o no a decir algo mas, no lo iba a dejar solo y eso era mas que suficiente para él. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas aprisionaran su rostro nuevamente, había perdido casi todo… lo que le quedaba era Saga, pero un Saga que no tiene voluntad alguna, que morirá tarde o temprano… "_Yo no me voy a quedar a ver eso… perdóname Saga, peleare… pero no te prometo una victoria… porque no la quiero, no la estoy buscando… perdóname"_ se dice a si mismo el sueco mientras desciende las escalinatas, escucho un ruido… el fuego de la cuarta casa de había apagado "Aioria, van a la casa de leo…espero los detenga" fue lo ultimo que se dijo a si mismo, ya que en su cabeza pasaban muchas escenas, recordando su vida antes de ser llevado al santuario, recordándose a él, Shura y Death de niños, como jugaban, como reían, como… todo era feliz aun sabiendo que se iban a separar en algún momento.

Gruño, de furia, de dolor, de agonía, de arrepentimiento, miro al cielo, lloro… lloraba como si se fuesen a secar sus ojos, cubrió su rostro con las manos permitiéndose descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro de si, grito y lloro cada vez más, así hasta que escucho un ruido mas: "Capricornio", frunció el ceño, se levanto y entro a sus aposentos, retiro la armadura de su cuerpo y después los ropajes hasta quedar desnudo preparándose para un baño, y así lo hizo se aseo, se arreglo, limpio un poco su armadura para después cubrir su cuerpo con ella. Tomo una rosa roja, la deposito en sus labios, fue en busca de su casco y por ultimo se dirigió a la entrada de piscis.

Escucho unos golpes en el suelo "son ellos" sólo dos habían sobrevivido, un santo murió en virgo, otro en capricornio, uno mas en acuario… y ahora esos dos morirían en la hermosa agonía de las rosas. Logro divisarles, ya era hora, vengaría la muerte de Death, no tal vez no… de todas formas no se lo devolverían, los mataría y ya, Athena moriría y después se preocuparía en regresar a Saga a la normalidad, si eso haría… a menos que las cosas cambiaran… en realidad él sabia que no pondría tanto empeño en cumplir esta nueva meta, Death no estaba y si bien estaba Saga, se atrevería a decir que apreciaba mas a Death que a Saga… si todo salía bien… los intrusos morirían y si no, Saga, Death y él se encontrarían en algún lugar del Hades.

-Ya es tiempo –se dijo a si mismo el sueco antes de escupir la rosa que fue directo a los intrusos que con fervor se apresuran a irrumpir en el doceavo templo… el de piscis.

* * *

**Narración Afrodita: **

La eterna oscuridad se ha apoderado de mi ser, como lo dije, no buscaba la victoria, no la obtuve, pero tampoco la perdí, me he llevado a Andrómeda conmigo y Pegaso, ja, Pegaso, ahora mismo es abrazado por el camino de rosas venenosas que hice, estoy tan molesto con Saga pero aun así no deseo que lleguen a él, se que podrían matarlo y no lo deseo, me dolería mucho pero que puedo decir, yo en agonía esperando a que el fuego de mi vida se consuma. Ya casi pasan las doce horas y mi vida casi se acaba…al igual que la de Athena… pero estoy contento, Death y yo no iremos al pueblo, pero quizá nos encontremos en el inframundo… en algún lugar, no buscare a Shura porque se que él se ira a los campo Elíseos, siempre ha sido tan fiel a Athena, y nosotros, Hay Death cuanto hemos blasfemados, creo que igual… me da gusto porque se que seremos enviados al mismo lugar, no tendré que buscarte.

Escucho el silencio, me arrepiento de haber matado a Andrómeda, es tan noble, me recuerda a mí… me alegra que el haya tenido un hermano que le protegió de todo, yo también tuve uno, mas bien dos… pero el mío se corrompió, mato al otro y ahora debe estar luchando, Saga… esto es lo que debe de pasar, tu y yo sabíamos que no íbamos a triunfar pero aun así, tanto Death como yo te seguimos, ¡vaya tontos!

¿Qué es eso? Escucho ruido pero cada vez me siento más cansado, ya no puedo, partiré al Hades… ¿Pasos? ¿Quién irrumpe en piscis?… no sólo es uno, son varios… ¿Qué es eso? Un cosmos tan cálido… debe ser Shaka… no él esta allí pero no es él…nadie tiene el cosmos así de cálido… ¿Quién es? Mis ojos logran abrirse… ¿Qué veo? Una niña, por los dioses es tan joven, su tez tan blanca… es Athena… que sonrisa tan cálida… que cosmos tan hermoso

"_Una noche antes de que Shion te encontrara un aura dorada te protegió, un cosmos cálido ¿Crees que fue tu cosmos? ¡NO! Fue Athena que también te salvo de la muerte para que hoy estuvieras aquí"_ ¡Oh, Shura! cuanta razón tenias, este es el cosmos que me salvo de morir en manos de mi padre…

-A…Athena… -me escucho decir, sí mi ultimo aliento es para ella…que así sea, siento humedad en mi rostro, estoy llorando… ¿Y como no llorar al ver esa sonrisa tan cálida? Athena perdóname… perdona a Saga, a Death… fuimos corrompidos… fuimos unos tontos…pero aun así, por favor… perdónalos Athena… perdónalos…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	7. Ser Santo de Athena

**HOLA! **

**¿Qué les digo? Pues ya aquí esta el final… espero lloren mucho XD yo mientras lo escribía lo se me escapaban algunas lagrimitas. **

**Bueno como siempre en todos los finales… hay dos aclaraciones. La primera, habrá fragmentos de canción traducidos la canción es de la serie, el ending de la Saga de Hades inframundo y se llama "**_**Takusu Mono E ~My Dear**__**~"**_**así tal cual (o solo con lo primero se encuentra jeje) se me hizo acorde espero ustedes también. **

**La segunda… desde el inicio Afrodita estará narrando, en tooodo el capitulo (excepto la canción esa no la dice ni la canta el XDD)**

**En fin disfrútenlo y espero nos leamos pronto.., ahora si a continuar tranquilamente Twin Flames! **

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII: Ser Santo de Athena… **

Siento una molestia, un cosmos y comienzo a escuchar ruidos ¿Cómo es posible? Ya estoy muerto y al dominarme la oscuridad no se siente nada, no se siente dolor, no se escucha el ruido, ni se percibe la luz, es como si simplemente desaparecieras de ti. Mis ojos se abren… ¿Qué? Veo la luz, no sé bien como, pero mi cuerpo se levanta observando mi anatomía cubierta por una túnica color blanca.

-Caballero Dorados…ustedes que una vez sirvieron a Athena, hoy son resucitados por el Señor Abel… y ahora deben estar a su servicio… -mis orbes observan al sujeto que habla su cabello dorado destella ¿Quién será? es completamente desconocido para mi.

-Así será, en agradecimiento… lo obedeceremos fielmente –responde una voz conocida… ¿Saga? Giro mi cabeza y allí esta él, con aspecto serio, muevo el rostro para observar mi entorno, logro identificar que no todos están de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir Saga pero no se atreven a hablar.

-Bien… regreso por ustedes en dos horas… ya aquí están sus armaduras doradas… -dice el guerrero con armadura color cromo y ropajes rojizos, así mismo una especie de capa que sólo cubre uno de sus brazos. Tras terminar de hablar se retira dejándonos solos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre jurarle fidelidad a Abel? –Cuestiona Shura saliendo de lo que parece ser nuestra tumba.

-Saga, Abel no viene de manera pacifica, se apoderara de la humanidad y… -comienza a decir Camus pero pronto es interrumpido por Saga.

-Lo sé, pero también se que Athena ama demasiado a Seiya y sus amigos al grado de arriesgarse por ellos, nosotros estaremos… con Abel cuidando a Athena y… como portavoces de su bienestar con los santos de bronce… -responde Saga sin cambiar su gesto.

-No podemos hacer mas… si tratamos de atacar a Abel, sin la protección de Athena… moriremos sin hacer nada –me atrevo a decir, Shura y Camus bajan la mirada, saben que tenemos razón, Death, tonto, simplemente se cruza de brazos riéndose de la situación, se que si se ríe mas fuerte molestara a Shura.

-Bien… entonces hay que prepararnos –dice Shura dirigiéndose a su armadura, suelto un suspiro y pronto voy a encontrarme con Death.

-Creí que iríamos al pueblo… -le digo ocasionando que sonría de medio lado.

-Yo te espere en el Hades… -respondes con tu acostumbrado sarcasmo.

-¿Y hoy que haremos? -te pregunto, tu me miras a los ojos, no puedo evitar sonreír, me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo.

-Ahora si iremos al pueblo –tu respuesta me hace reír, no por burlarme, se la ironía de todo esto, se de tu sarcasmo, te conozco mas de lo que nos gustaría a ambos.

-Tonto…

-¿Crees que salgamos vivos de aquí? –tu pregunta reduce mi sonrisa, tomo tu mejilla con mi diestra, necesitaba sentirte… aunque sea por ultima vez, sonrió nuevamente pero ahora mis ojos se empañan, sonríes de medio lado, sabes mi respuesta pero aun así parece no inmutarte.

-No Death… -cierras tus ojos ante la respuesta, sujetas mi diestra por la muñeca sin deshacer el contacto con tu mejilla, estas triste, logro verlo en tu aspecto despreocupado, algo a cambiado en tu rostro.

-Bien… pues a pelear por Athena –bajas mi mano, sonrió, comienzas a caminar con dirección a las armaduras, te sigo y dedico una sonrisa sincera a Saga al estar frente a él, esta a punto de decirnos algo pero yo niego con la cabeza deteniéndolo, se que va a decir, seguro querrá disculparse, pero…que mas da… lo quiero como antes y haga lo que haga lo seguiré queriendo, y creo que se ha dado cuenta de eso ya que al percibir mi sonrisa me sonríe de igual modo.

Athena ha caído, tal como lo dijo Saga, se expuso demasiado por sus santos de bronce y ante la rabia Camus y Shura se han revelado y sin la protección de nuestra diosa…se nos adelantaron al mundo de los muertos, pero nosotros aun tenemos una misión "ser portavoces de la situación de Athena" y ahora con ella en el camino del Yomotsu, debemos preparar a esos niños para que se enfrenten contra Abel y puedan rescatar a nuestra diosa.

-Por la revancha –me dices en cuanto llegamos a la zona donde esperaras a tu victima.

-Haber si esta vez si ganas –golpeas mi brazo ante mi comentario al tiempo que te ríes de la situación, correspondo con una amplia sonrisa mientras consuelo a mi brazo. Ambos sabemos que no vamos por la victoria.

-Pues esfuérzate que aun me debes una ida al pueblo –me adviertes, siento como mi corazón se estruja, otra vez te voy a perder.

-Te voy a extrañar…

-Nos encontraremos en el Hades…

-Sabes que no es así

-Lo sé –tus palabras hacen que mis orbes se cierren y mi cuerpo se gire, es hora de partir.

-Te quiero… -te digo comenzando a caminar.

-Adiós –fue lo último que escuche de ti.

.

Nuevamente esperando que mi vida se consuma, ahora el color rojo en mi rosa será lo que indique que he muerto, de nuevo al Hades, de nuevo a la oscuridad, al olvido, se que no encontrare a Death allí, en el Hades, no puedo sentir ni su cosmos, ni escuchar nada, ni sentir algo… solo desapareceré nuevamente, esperando que en otra vida vuelva a encontrar a mi familia…

* * *

Una vez mas hemos despertado del sueño de la muerte, pero ahora hasta el patriarca Shion nos acompaña, nos enfrentaremos a nuestros compañeros, será una batalla muy dura y crucial para todos los que estamos de este lado, debemos llegar a Athena y…matarla, su batalla debe de ser en el inframundo, y el costo de esto es ser llamados traidores por toda la eternidad.

-Primero iremos ustedes dos y yo, Mü no podrá negarse a mis órdenes –dice Shion, tanto Death como yo iremos primero, en realidad no deseo ganar, me dolería mucho luchar contra mis compañeros, hemos estado casi toda una vida juntos si bien no me relacione con todos como con Death… aun así los aprecio.

Observo a Death, me sonríe con su acostumbrado sarcasmo, creo que ya sabemos nuestro destino. El patriarca comienza a caminar, se cubre con una capa oscura y Death y yo lo imitamos, caminamos tras de él y nos separamos del resto.

-¿Listo para morir otra vez? –me pregunta Death en cuanto esta a mi lado.

-Si… no quiero pelear contra nuestros compañeros –le confieso, el patriarca se detiene de golpe, creo que me escucho.

-Afrodita, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo… esto es por Athena –me dice, bajo mi mirada.

-Lo sé pero… son nuestros compañeros…peleare… pero no le garantizo llegar frente a Athena, no podría ver a mis compañeros caer… y… ver caer a Athena. Yo no tengo esa fuerza –el patriarca suelta un suspiro, los tres nos quedamos en silencio, niega con la cabeza y no me insiste mas.

-Yo si quiero pelear contra Mü… pero no aseguro matarlo… -no sé porque no me sorprende el comentario de Death, sé que no se ha llevado bien con Mü pero también sé que no es al grado de matarlo, Shion niega con la cabeza, ambos reímos y continuamos con nuestro camino.

_El frágil sueño_

_De un guerrero que ha sido herido_

_La flor que crece en un campo seco_

_Es igual que una tierna sonrisa_

_Puedo escuchar_

_Esa melodía a lo lejos_

_Estoy buscando la paz_

_Que complemente mis recuerdos_

Mientras Death Mask peleaba, yo sentí un cosmos que me pareció extraño, más bien conocido, no lo podía creer…. Es tan similar al de Kanon. Tanto el patriarca como Death saben que he detectado algo, por lo tanto ambos me regalan más tiempo; tanto Death como yo nos miramos, el también lo ha sentido…Kanon está aquí… pero ahora es tiempo de enfrentarnos a Mu, no deseo pero debemos pasar a la otra casa… pero que tontos hemos sido, tan enfocado estaba en identificar el cosmos de Kanon que ahora hemos recibido de lleno el ataque de Mü y ahora Death y yo estamos en el Hades.

.

-Death… necesito volver… -le digo al estar cerca del castillo de Hades.

-¿Volver? ¿Quieres pelear con los demás? –cuestiona pero niego con la cabeza.

-Sentí el cosmos de Kanon… ¿tu no lo sentiste? –sueltas un suspiro y asientes con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué propones? -sonrió, me correspondes sabes que no es algo coherente, que es arriesgado e inclusive descabellado pero aun así no parece que vas a darme un no.

-Pediremos una segunda oportunidad al emperador Hades… -ríes, ruedo los ojos con una sonrisa y es así como nos encaminamos al castillo, en nuestro paso se atraviesan unos guardias muy débiles y molestos pero pronto… llega uno de los jueces, no se apiada de nosotros y con tal crueldad nos impide el paso, nos ha atacado con tal facilidad… hay algo en este castillo… pero sea como sea yo deseo regresar, necesito ver a Kanon, al menos una vez más, sólo una. Con el ataque del juez llegamos al camino del Yomotsu, no quiero morir aun, no ahora que sé que Kanon esta en el santuario necesito verlo, Oh Athena solo una vez, solo una me bastara.

Al darme cuenta que estamos en uno de los tantos paraderos del inframundo niego con desesperación y corro, corro como vil cobarde pero no me importa, deseo ver a Kanon y salir de allí, Death, para mi sorpresa continúa siguiéndome… pero pronto sentimos miles de golpes a nuestras espaldas, Radamanthys nos ha alcanzado, nos tiene del cuello justo en un agujero que nos llevara al Yomotsu. "Piedad" imploramos piedad a Athena, deseo ver a Kanon, no pido hablarle, solo con verlo será suficiente. Death sabe cuanto deseo ver a Kanon y no me abandona en ningún instante. Pero parece que Athena no nos escucha, y que tonto ¿Cómo por que cumpliría algo que yo le pida? Después de haber sido un traidor…Ahora sin mas, sin pelear… Radamanthys nos deja caer en aquel agujero de donde se presumen los muertos no regresan mas.

-Lo lamento Death, lo lamento –te digo llorando, fue tanto mi anhelo en regresar que me olvide de ti.

-Hasta siempre Dita –me respondes y tu gesto se ve de lo más tranquilo, creo que jamás me guardaras rencor, eres mi vida entera y otra vez te volví a perder.

_Y aunque tenga que caer en el camino..._

_Sigue intentando mi querido amigo_

_Aunque las lagrimas se hayan secado por completo_

_Las flores florecerán ofreciéndonos una nueva vida_

De nuevo la oscuridad se hace consciente, ¿acaso otro dios va a revivirnos? No… ahora es un cosmos cálido y familiar, es Athena.

"_Mis caballeros los necesito… el muro de los lamentos solo se desvanecerá si ustedes hacen arder su cosmos tan brillante como el sol"_

Una misión mas, una muerte mas por Athena, nuestros cosmos comienzan a arder y como una luz junto con nuestras armaduras llegamos a donde nuestros compañeros intentan derribar el muro de los lamento, todos como empezamos… como santos dorados portando orgullosos el dorado manto, cada uno se reúne con aquellos que quiere o que desea ver. Por nuestra parte tanto Death como yo nos acercamos a Mü, el parece comprenderlo, todos sabemos que hemos sido víctimas de las circunstancias pero todos con un mismo fin: Proteger, vivir y morir por Athena.

Nuestro cosmos arde una vez más, quizá por última vez, resplandecemos como el mismo sol, tal y como lo pidió Athena, todos estamos listos, conectados, sabemos cómo atacar… elevamos el cosmos a lo que nuestros cuerpos no lo permite y así… cual destello de luz, nuevamente nos desvanecemos de la tierra, dejamos de ser cuerpos terrenales para pasar a ser espíritus que se guardan en el hades….

_La persona que es lastimada_

_Continuamente por alguien_

_Hasta fallecer, a causa de sus severas heridas_

_Por un error personal_

_Persiguió el paraíso_

"_Artemisa los ha perdonado… pero nosotros no… humanos… conocerán la furia de los dioses"_

Después de tantas batallas, de tanto sufrir, creímos que tendríamos un descanso en paz, pero tal parece que los dioses nos odian por el espíritu de guerra, de amor y devoción a Athena haciéndonos capaz de levantar nuestros puños en contra de cualquiera sólo por defender a nuestra diosa.

"_Somos santos de Athena, ese es nuestro deber"_ quizá Shion trata de defendernos, sellaran nuestras almas, jamás podremos reencarnar ni mucho menos tener un descanso… esto implica ser un santo de Athena… ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?

_El castigo de un dios continuara_

_Hasta que llegue el final de la oscuridad_

_Las estrellas fluirán y después se extinguirán_

_No te preocupes mi querido amigo_

_Porque serás vertido por toda la eternidad_

_Con una luz que nunca se acabara_

Otra vez tu y yo Death, juntos de nuevo, como lo prometimos cuando pequeños, nos ponemos hombro a hombro y después juntamos nuestras espaldas, quizá para protegernos el uno al otro, de pronto… con gran sorpresa siento que tu mano busca la mía, te facilito el trabajo y hago que mi mano se entrelace en la tuya.

"_Voy a extrañarte"_ esas palabras de la boca de Death logran que mis orbes se empanen, él no es de las personas que diga ese tipo de cosas, suelto un suspiro.

"_Eres mi vida entera"_ te contesto, escucho una risa irónica de tu parte.

"_Siempre juntos Dita….siempre juntos"_ es la última frase que logro distinguir… ya que otra vez la oscuridad nos inunda. Me alegra el saber que los jóvenes santos de bronce quedan al cuidado de Athena, ellos han tenido su protección y esa inmensa devoción, aunque no estemos nosotros, los santos dorados, ellos serán capaces de cuidar de nuestra diosa.

Estoy muy triste, creo que nunca veremos la luz, no me fue posible volver a ver a Kanon… jamás volveré a ver a Death, pierdo la esperanza de renacer, con nuestras almas selladas ni siquiera el cocitos nos recibirá. Así termino nuestra vida querido amigo… no comenzamos bien… fuimos rebeldes y blasfemos, ahora nos han separado… nos hicieron romper nuestra promesa.

Comienzo a sentir algo… un cosmos cálido, siento como si mi rostro generara una sonrisa… no sé que sea pero algo me dice que todo estará bien todos… pero en especial a mi mejor amigo, a mi vida entera… sé que todo estará bien, se que nada malo pasara…es el cosmos de Athena… quizá nos concede el perdón… y aunque nuestras almas estén selladas, con su perdón… todo será mas llevadero… todo…

_Y aunque tenga que caer en el camino_

_Sigue intentando mi querido amigo_

_Aunque las lagrimas se hayan secado por completo_

_Las flores crecerán para mostrarnos una nueva vida_

_Las estrellas fluirán y después se extinguirán_

_No te preocupes mi querido amigo_

_Porque serás vertido por toda la eternidad_

_Con una luz que nunca se acabara_

**FIN**


End file.
